Les monstres de la mer d'étoiles
by iloveharlock
Summary: L'univers semble pris de folie. Les entités protectrices deviennent meurtrières. Alguérande se dresse devant ceux qui menacent sa famille et ses amis. La partie semble plus inégale que jamais et sous les coups, le jeune homme pourrait bien tomber cette fois-ci.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer _: Albator, Clio, appartiennent à leur créateur, M. Leiji Matsumoto

Les autres personnes sont à moi

**1.**

_ Nagmandylle se pencha, s'emparant des lèvres d'Alguérande, glissant sa langue dans une bouche qui n'opposa aucune résistance._

_ - Te voilà à nouveau à moi, mon bel étalon !_

_ Cette fois, n'opérant aucune résistance, Alguérande se laissa faire, les mains de la Reine Pirate lui dégrafant ses vêtements._

_ Dans l'hallucination de son rêve, le jeune homme eut un sourire presque béat._

_ - Madaryne !_

_ - Oui, je suis là, murmura Nagmandylle en étreignant le corps nu, vibrant, plein de fougue. Je le veux, une fois encore. Toi, au plus profond de moi !_

_ - Madaryne, répéta Alguérande, passionné en honorant avec vigueur le corps offert._

- Me pardonneras-tu jamais, Mady ?

- Algie, tu as été drogué, abusé ! Comment pourrais-je te faire grief de ce nouveau supplice ? Même si tu as le souvenir d'un rêve agréable, tu as subi un crime ! Tu ne m'as jamais trahie, Algie ! Je ne suis pas offensée. Et j'aimerais être en position de châtier cette saloperie de Reine Pirate ! Elle a outrepassé tous les principes de sa mission ! Elle n'est plus une Militaire… Elle est devenue tout ce que tu combats désormais !

- Oui, je le crains… Tu ne m'exècre donc pas, Mady ? Ce que j'ai fait…

- Parce que tu me l'as avoué, je ne t'en aime que plus ! Tu as tout rempli pour ta mission, mais cette cinglée a été retorse au possible. Je t'aime à la folie parce que je sais que jamais tu ne m'aurais été infidèle ! Et je suis plus encore à toi pour me l'avoir appris… Je préfère cette vérité. Je suis ta seule femme, à jamais !

Les bras de son épouse l'étreignant, Alguérande se livra entièrement à elle, délivré de ses cauchemars, apaisé, heureux.

* * *

- Papa !

Alveyron, portant Oralys jusqu'à lui, Alguérande serra ses fils contre son cœur.

- Je vous aime tant, mes enfants !

- T'aime, papa !

Et sous le regard attendri de Madaryne, le jeune homme câlina les garçonnets avant d'aller embrasser leurs jumelles en pleine sieste.

- Bienvenue à bord, commandant, fit Gander, au garde à vous.

- Merci… Nous repartons. Ce sont les ordres de la hiérarchie !

- Quel cap ?

- Même le général Hurmonde s'inquiète de ce qui se passe sur Jura… Nous allons rejoindre mon père.

- Avec plaisir.

Alguérande s'assit dans son fauteuil de commandement sur la passerelle.

- _Pharaon_ en avant !

* * *

Par réflexe, Pline s'arrêta à quelques pas du capitaine de l'_Arcadia_.

- Je suis désolé, mais plus encore qu'Alguérande, vous me rappelez celui qui m'a ramené le corps de ma Clio… Mais Alguérande vous chérit au possible, je vous accueille en tant que tel. Cela vous convient-il, capitaine Albator ?

- Que se passe-t-il ? préféra interroger le grand Pirate balafré.

- Je ne sais pas.

Le regard du Jurassien s'emplit de panique.

- Nos Dieux endormis se raniment, ils condamnent une planète où il ne reste plus de sujets ! Jura s'autodétruit, oui, je le sens… La planète va disparaitre !

- Je crains de ne… C'est Alguérande qui…

- Albator, Algie est en route, souffla Clio en posant une main soulagée sur l'épaule de son ami. Mais les forces en réveil… Elles me terrifient, j'ai perçu leur signal depuis l'_Arcadia _! Plus que nos Dieux, ce sont les Démons ancestraux qui sont là… Ils veulent tes fils, Albator : Alguérande, Pouchy, les tous petits…

- Jamais ! rugit Albator.

* * *

Alguérande se réveilla en sursaut, Gander l'ayant sans nul doute secoué de première.

- Quoi ?

- L'appel de ton père est plus impératif que jamais !

- Je sais… souffla le jeune homme, les pupilles dilatées face aux quatre dragons qui lui faisaient face, flottant à hauteur du plafond de sa chambre, uniquement visibles de lui.

- Nous sommes les Esprits de Jura.

- J'avais compris… Que voulez-vous ?

- Détruire la planète qui nous a reniés.

- Je ne vous laisserai pas faire ! J'arrive !

- Mais, avec plaisir, Waldenheim, nous n'attendions plus que toi !

Alguérande sursauta, reportant son regard sur le Mécanoïde.

- Est-ce que, Gander… ?

- Oui, nous sommes en orbite de Jura.

- J'y vais !


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

Du regard, Albator et Pline suivirent le spacewolf qui se posait non loin de la demeure du Jurassien.

- Il faut que tu le renvoies à son cuirassé, siffla le grand Pirate balafré. Jura est un lieu bien trop dangereux pour lui !

- Je crains que votre fils ne sache déjà à quoi s'en tenir, fit Pline. Ses talents particuliers…

- Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour qu'il soit normal !

- Ce garçon est une bénédiction.

- Il ne le voit pas ainsi, tout comme moi, grommela le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_.

Le blond Jurassien sourit au jeune homme à la crinière fauve qui venait les rejoindre.

- Quel plaisir de te revoir, Algie.

- On va se promener en bord de falaise ? ironisa Alguérande.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, fit doucement le Jurassien. Je ne suis absolument pas fier de ce qui s'est passé l'autre fois.

- Si je t'en voulais, je ne serais pas revenu, glissa le jeune homme. Et l'intuition de ta fille ne l'a pas trompée… Le monde surnaturel de Jura est en pleine ébullition, en pleine expédition punitive même !

Pline sursauta franchement.

- Mais pourquoi ? Des groupes de Jurassiens sont revenus s'installer sur la planète. Nous avons recommencé à vénérer les dieux de la Nature, de la flore en particulier. Que pourraient-ils nous reprocher ? As-tu une idée ? Est-ce que tes talents particuliers…

- Non, aucune idée, avoua Alguérande alors que Pline le ramenait avec son père à sa demeure.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils.

- Où est Clio ?

Pline eut un petit rire.

- Elle s'est rendue sur une certaine falaise de notre connaissance, récupérer des œufs dans les nids afin d'améliorer le menu. D'ordinaire, nous nous contentons d'alcool, de jus de racines aussi et parfois de la bouillie de maïs sauvage. Nous vous préparerons donc des œufs avec une salade de pousses. A moins bien sûr que vous ne préfèreriez la nourriture à laquelle vous êtes habitués ?

- Algie et moi raffolons des œufs. Et ce gamin ne fait une entorse à la réputation de carnivores de la lignée que pour se gaver de légumes ! Votre menu nous siéra, Pline.

- Je suis honoré de vous recevoir tous les deux. Et, tutoyez-moi, capitaine Albator.

- En ce cas, laissez tomber le « capitaine ».

* * *

Le déjeuner avalé, et savouré, Albator avait pris son fils à l'écart, près du potager cultivé par Pline.

- Je ne comprendrai jamais comment les Jurassiens peuvent ingurgiter alcool et nourriture vu leur absence de bouche. Et je peux t'assurer que j'ai souvent observé Clio ! s'amusa le grand Pirate balafré.

- Même interrogation pour moi. Mais, ce n'est pas pour cela que tu voulais cette discussion privée ?

- Tu es venu en extrême urgence, Algie. Qu'as-tu su, ou vu, mon grand ?

- Il vaudrait mieux que je garde tout cela pour moi… Bien que « tout » soit très surfait comme terme car je ne sais pratiquement rien.

- Algie, les Jurassiens sommes nos amis. Qu'est-ce qui les menace ?

- Uniquement ce que j'ai dit à Pline : les protecteurs de Jura en deviennent les punisseurs. Je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi ! Jura se repeuple. Toi et moi, et même Warius, au gré de nos vols, convainquant les Jurassiens exilés de revenir sur leur sol natal. Oui, ce n'est qu'une bonne nouvelle, qui aurait dû réjouir les dieux de cette planète… Au contraire, ils sont fous furieux, veulent en découdre… Et ils sont trop puissants et trop nombreux pour moi…

- C'est-à-dire ?

Alguérande se mordit les lèvres, conscient de n'avoir pu se retenir de se confier, un peu.

- Je suis un Dragon…

- Oui ?

- Et eux sont quatre ! Sans compter que quelque chose me souffle que…

- Quoi donc ? insista encore Albator, inquiet au possible.

- Je crains qu'il ne s'agisse du premier maillon d'une chaîne : les entités aimantes devenant guerrières et frappant ceux qu'elles préservaient jusque-là !

- Tu es sûr ?

- Ce n'est qu'une intuition… J'ai juste fait un cauchemar, quoique… Gander m'a réveillé d'un sommeil profond au possible, parce que mon Ordinatrice Centrale lui avait relayé mes hurlements… Et j'ai vu cette projection des quatre dragons… Ça m'a terrifié, papa, et je redoute le futur immédiat comme jamais !

- Je crains de te rejoindre dans la paranoïa, mon garçon… Sauf qu'à ces niveaux surnaturels je suis plus une charge, voire une cible de plus de tes ennemis, pour toi. Tu veux que je parte ?

- Non ! Nous allons le faire ensemble, papa. Et je te protègerai. C'est bien mon tour de le faire !

- Cela fait longtemps que tu as pris la relève, mon grand ! Si je peux faire quelque chose… ?

- Tu seras le premier averti, mon papa ! sourit affectueusement Alguérande en l'étreignant.

- Merci, Algie.

« Sauf que je ne te dirai jamais rien, papa », songea le jeune homme.


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

- J'ai peut-être passé mon enfance sur Jura, quasiment une vie d'Humain pour ton temps, je suis partie depuis trop longtemps, avait dit Clio. Papa te guidera mieux que moi !

- Si tu me fais confiance, Alguérande ?

- Entièrement, assura le jeune homme. Mène-moi à l'endroit le plus sacré de la planète, je te prie.

- Prenons les chevaux à deux bosses. Nous en aurons pour plusieurs jours de voyage. Il n'est pas bon souiller nos terres sacrées avec ta technologie ! La Nature nous fournira tout le nécessaire pour subvenir à nos besoins, nul besoin d'emporter grand-chose… Je te conseillerais bien de laisser ton cosmogun ici, mais je sais que tu ne t'en sépareras pas !

- C'est peu de le dire ! ironisa Alguérande.

- J'espère que tu trouveras un début de réponse, murmura Albator alors que son fils s'éloignait.

* * *

Au fil de leur voyage, Alguérande et Pline avaient croisé des villages, les groupes de Jurassiens revenus sur leur sol natal qui avait été un temps durant plus florissant et verdoyant que jamais.

- Mais à présent, les cultures se meurent, les alambiques ne sont pas suffisamment approvisionnés. Pline nous a parlé de vous, poursuivit la cheffe de la petite communauté. Vous allez nous aider, trouver la solution ?

- Je suis ici en ce but. Mais je ne sais même pas ce que je cherche ! Je ferai de mon mieux.

- Faites vos miracles habituels, Alguérande Waldenheim !

* * *

Après avoir passé la nuit dans l'une des maisons en bois, Alguérande et Pline étaient repartis.

- Elle t'a à peine mis la pression, n'est-ce pas, Algie ?

- Oui, juste un chouya ! persifla le jeune homme.

Il éclata de rire.

- En fait, pas du tout !

- Comment cela ? tressaillit Pline.

- Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je vais trouver, pas plus que je ne sais si je peux faire quelque chose… Dès lors, je crois que je n'ai jamais été plus détendu depuis bien longtemps !

- Tant mieux pour toi. Moi, je suis inquiet pour deux : ma planète meurt une fois de plus !

- Je ne le permettrai pas, rugit Alguérande avec une force qui contrastait avec son attitude décontractée.

- Merci à toi.

* * *

Alguérande ouvrit des yeux ronds.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ça…

- Un Prieuré végétale, si on peut dire, sourit Pline. Voilà le cœur de Jura, Alguérande. Mais…

- Oui, Pline ?

- Mais, il y a un gros souci, Alguérande : tu n'es pas Jurassien ! Le Prieuré ne te reconnaîtra pas comme digne de fouler son herbe ! Tu es venu jusqu'ici, mais tu ne pourras pas rentrer !

Le jeune homme ne se départit pas de son sourire mutin.

- Chiche ?

- Je me demande bien comment…

En un réflexe coutumier, Alguérande ouvrit ses ailes de dragon.

- Ton Prieuré ne refusera pas de laisser passer un animal, une fois ma transformation complète. Et quand je serai à l'intérieur, il aura bien du mal à me foutre dehors ! Suis-moi, Pline, j'aurai quand même un peu besoin que quelqu'un se porte garant de moi… Les quatre Dragons de Jura ne me portent pas dans leur cœur, je le crains !

- Comme si moi j'étais de taille face à eux ! Nos dieux protecteurs sont des dragons, comme toi ?

- Sauf qu'ils sont quatre, répéta encore Alguérande, sombre, avant de finir sa métamorphose.

* * *

Khétar, Kashin, Kordel et Krumen abaissèrent leurs têtes massives sur Alguérande qui avait repris apparence Humaine.

- Nous ne pensions pas que tu oserais venir te présenter à nous, après que nous t'ayons montré notre vrai visage.

- Il en aurait fallu bien plus pour m'en dissuader, rétorqua sèchement le jeune homme. Mes amis sont inquiets. Et je sens un bouleversement dans tous les mondes surnaturels. Terra IV risque sous peu d'être affecté, et je ne veux pas qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit au Sanctuaire de mon petit frère ! Pourquoi punissez-vous Jura ?

- Nous sommes sans pardon pour ceux qui ont un jour renié ce sol sacré ! Nous avons à tout purifier par le feu ! Ensuite, l'eau ravagera tout.

Alguérande frémit.

- L'eau ? Un autre élément ! Est-ce qu'un vilain poulpe de ma connaissance est mêlé à ce foutoir ?

- Un peu, ricanèrent les quatre Dragons avant de cracher leur feu sur le jeune homme.


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

Majestueux, indestructible, l'Arbre de Vie se tint entre les Dragons et Alguérande, encaissant le choc de la quadruple attaque sans une feuille de roussie.

Pline se précipita vers le jeune homme qui peinait à se relever, balayé par le souffle des naseaux des Dragons.

- Algie ?

- J'ai vu trente-six chandelles, mais ça va… Oh, l'Arbre !

- Ce truc, c'est votre… ami ?

- Il est le protecteur du Sanctuaire de mon petit frère. J'ignorais qu'il pouvait se déplacer !

- L'Arbre et moi développons nos pouvoirs avec le temps. Il est parti pour toi, Algie !

- Merci, Pouchy !

- Qui ?

- Mon petit frère m'a parlé, par télépathie. Je vais bien, Pline. Je dois retourner leur parler !

- Et eux t'atomiser !

- Un vieux refrain, persifla Alguérande. Mais s'ils l'avaient vraiment voulu, cela serait fait depuis longtemps !

- Un test ?

- Comme souvent. Mais leur aura est noire, corrompue. Et c'est ça que je dois comprendre ! Pourquoi est-ce que les protecteurs se transforment en bourreaux ?

- Nous punir d'avoir quitté Jura, pour un temps ?

- Non, ce n'est pas aussi simple… Et ils vont me le dire, sinon je les vaporise !

Le regard que le Jurassien jeta au jeune homme trahit son incompréhension mais surtout quant aux éventuelles séquelles de son vol plané !

- Je vais très bien ! assura Alguérande en contournant l'Arbre de Vie pour faire à nouveau face aux Dragons.

- Pourquoi renier vos engagements envers Jura ? Pourquoi vous allier à cette monstruosité de poulpe d'Umielron ?

Khétar, Kashin, Kordel et Krumen grondèrent, martelant le sol de leurs pattes avant.

- Tout changement doit passer par la destruction. Et les anciens mondes n'ont plus de raison d'être.

- Vous avez subi un lavage de cerveau, oui ! aboya le jeune homme. Et il est hors de question que je vous laisse agir plus avant ! Pline, va-t'en !

- Je ne peux pas. Je dois tout rapporter à ton père. Il tient à toi autant que tiens à Clio.

- Et moi, je refuse de m'inquiéter pour toi alors que j'ai à me battre à quatre contre un !

A contrecœur, le Jurassien obéit, alors que dans son dos, ce n'étaient plus que rugissement, crocs claquants et son horrible des chairs déchiquetées.

* * *

Ses branches s'agitant, l'Arbre de Vie s'interposa à nouveau, Pouchy surgissant ailes de papillon déployées pour emporter son aîné à la crinière fauve.

- Ça va, Algie ?

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tout le monde se mêle de mes combats et m'empêche de les mener ? gronda Alguérande.

- Parce que nous sommes des gens sensés, et que les suicidaires nous gonflent ! ne put s'empêcher de rire Pouchy, agitant ses boucles blondes. En combat singulier, avec ton _Pharaon_, je parierais sur toi dans cette configuration de défaveur des forces en présence. Mais là, de dragon à dragon, tu n'avais aucune chance. Pourquoi crois-tu que l'Arbre de Vie ait volé à ton secours ? Je l'ai suivi dans la foulée ! Tu vas bien, Algie ?

Alguérande hurla.

- Cautériser au fer rouge, mais tu es malade, Pline ? ! Il y a d'autres méthodes pour ça !

- C'est la meilleure jamais connue, contesta le Jurassien en appliquant à nouveau le fer rouge sur la cuisse du jeune homme.

- Et tu comptes faire de même pour ma gorge ? chuinta Alguérande.

- Non, je pensais plutôt recoudre !

- Très drôle, ironisa Alguérande avant de tourner de l'œil.

* * *

- Mais, c'est qu'il m'a recousu, ce vieux con ! vitupéra Alguérande.

- Comme si tu allais le battre, question esprit borné ! sourit Pouchy. Tu te sens mieux ?

- J'ai mal partout, j'ai envie de vomir… Où sommes-nous ?

- Au dernier village où Pline et toi avez séjournée. La cheffe nous héberge sous son toit. Tes blessures sont multiples, Algie, mais aucune n'est grave. Il faut vraiment être complètement taré pour affronter quatre Dragons ! Et c'est toi qui jette la pierre de la folie à Pline !

- Il n'empêche que rien n'est résolu, que du contraire, grommela Alguérande. Les quatre K ont toujours l'intention de faire de la fertile Jura une planète stérile… Et Umielron est de retour… J'aurais dû retourner l'affronter quand j'en avais l'occasion, j'ai été lâche…

- Tu n'en avais pas les moyens, pas à ce moment, Alguérande. Il va te falloir les Quatre Eléments pour y parvenir. Tu as expérimenté le Feu. Tu es issu de l'Air, même si l'espace est vide. Et tu vis sur Terre. Il ne te reste plus qu'à maîtriser l'Eau, et alors là tu pourras te mesurer à ce poulpe. Et en le détruisant, tu mettras fin au poison qu'il distille dans les esprits pourtant si puissants des entités protectrices. A bientôt, grand frère. Pline te ramène à notre père. Tu es à nouveau en paix, pour un moment.

Pouchy embrassa avec amour son aîné qui s'était rendormir. Il posa une nouvelle compresse fraîche sur le front brûlant de fièvre, s'allongeant ensuite sur un matelas à côté du lit pour le veiller.


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

- Je t'assure que ça va, papa. Les déchirures et brûlures tirent un peu, mais c'est très supportable !

- Et ta gorge ?

Alguérande eut un petit sourire.

- Inutile d'espérer, la morsure ne m'empêche nullement de parler !

- Comme si j'avais le cœur à rire. Sans compter que tu as enduré ces blessures pour rien !

- Pas tout à fait : je sais qu'Umielron est derrière tout ce foutoir !

- Te voilà bien avancé, mon grand. Tu n'as jamais eu la moindre chance face à ce poulpe !

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'il m'a ratatiné à plus d'une reprise que je vais fuir le combat suivant.

- Malheureusement, tu ne me surprends pas.

- Et j'ai donc appris que les vérités éternelles étaient remises en question. En fait, je crois que j'aurais préféré l'ignorer et avoir juste un bon vieil adversaire à dégommer à pleine puissance.

Albator fronça les sourcils.

- Si tout s'inverse, est-ce que tu risques… ?

- Non, papa. Je ne ressens aucune influence particulière, assura le jeune homme.

- Pas de velléités de conquêtes et de destruction insista son père. Pas envie de céder aux tourments de ton passager noir ?

- Je me sens aussi frappadingue qu'à l'habitude !

- En ce cas, tout est pour le mieux, grinça le grand Pirate balafré. Quelles sont tes intentions. Les quatre K, ils menacent toujours Jura ?

A ces propos, le teint naturellement blême de Clio et de Pline pâlit encore.

- L'Arbre de Vie a promis de rester ici, les bloquant dans leur Prieuré. Ce ne serait qu'au cas où Terra IV et Pouchy seraient menacés qu'il repartirait là-bas, quoique…

- Oui, quoi donc, Algie ?

- Je dois aller faire un saut éclair sur Terra IV, Pouchy m'appelle !

* * *

Alguérande abaissa les yeux vers le sol.

- Est-ce que c'est ce que je devine ?

Pouchy eut un doux sourire.

- C'est la pousse d'un autre Arbre de Vie, approuva le jeune homme blond. Il va grandir en quelques jours !

- Mais, pourquoi un autre Arbre de Vie ? s'étonna son aîné.

- Pour une raison très simple : là où le processus ancestral s'inverse, une nouvelle graine doit naître, expliqua Torien, la projection physique de l'Arbre de Vie. Ici, le Sanctuaire de Pouch' ne peut demeurer sans protection. Et d'autres Arbres sont sur le point d'éclore. Ils vont absorber les auras maléfiques, protéger les populations de leurs anciens protecteurs, jusqu'à ce que l'équilibre revienne.

- Il n'y a qu'un moyen : couper ses tentacules à Umielron. J'ai fui une fois cet affrontement, contrairement à ce que j'affirmais il y a quelques instants à mon père. Je vais devoir y retourner, sinon les Arbres ne suffiront pas et les monstres se répandront dans la mer d'étoiles. Là, il faut le reconnaître, Umielron a frappé très fort.

Alguérande s'assombrit encore davantage.

- Je me demande quel rôle il a assigné à ses mortels – dans tous les sens du terme – âmes damnées de Bhéron Schreiber et Uzal Kob.

- L'Instructeur de l'Académie et le capitaine du _Jarangon_, si je me souviens ?

- Ta mémoire ne te fait pas défaut, mon Pouch' !

- Veille bien sur toi, Algie !

- N'hésite pas à requérir mon assistance si Terra IV était menacée.

- Promis !

Mais son frère à la crinière fauve, le visage de Pouchy se ferma.

« Mais je ne te dirai jamais rien, mais ça ne devrait pas te surprendre, tu as pris le même engagement vis-à-vis de notre père », songea-t-il.

* * *

Le _Pharaon_ ayant repris ses voyages à travers la mer d'étoiles, Gander s'était rendu aux informations auprès de son commandant.

- Nous reprenons notre mission comme si de rien n'était ?

- Ce sont en effet les ordres de la hiérarchie. En dépit de tout ce qui peut se passer, le surnaturel ne peut entrer en ligne de compte dans les conclusions de nos analystes. Ils ont raison, surtout quand l'avenir est plus fluctuant que jamais !

- Que vas-tu faire, concernant Umielron ? s'enquit le Mécanoïde.

- A moins qu'il ne m'attaque, je choisirai mon moment pour lui rentrer dedans et en faire une salade marine !

- Tu sembles bien confiant, je peux te demander pourquoi ? insista le second du _Pharaon_.

- Les quatre K m'ont bien éreinté, mais j'ai mordu en retour chacun d'entre eux. Leur sang coule en moi. Nous serons donc cinq dragons contre un poulpe, au final !

- Je comprends mieux que tu te sois ainsi laissé malmener, remarqua Gander.

- Mouais, j'ai bien dérouillé quand même ! Mais bon, seul mon véritable objectif comptait !


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

Devant ravitailler pour subvenir aux besoins de l'équipage, le _Pharaon_ s'était arrêté à la station spatiale mobile Kérotin, uniquement réservée aux bâtiments des flottes militaires.

Pourvus de la liste des provisions et matériaux à se procurer, Alguérande et Gander étaient partis pour leurs emplettes.

Alguérande esquissa un sourire amusé.

- Comme la nourriture t'est indifférente, tu te charges du listing des fournitures, Gander !

- Je perçois là une décision totalement partielle.

- Oui, je suis ton commandant, elle ne se discute pas, rit le jeune homme. D'ailleurs, comment voudrais-tu pouvoir tester objectivement les échantillons d'aliments ?

- Tu sais que je suis parfaitement équipé pour cela, rappela le Mécanoïde. Bon, je vais commander nos équipements. On se retrouve, comme d'habitude, au salon de thé sous le dôme de verre ?

- Bien sûr, dans trois heures !

Se séparant, les deux amis se rendirent auprès des divers commerçants afin de passer les commandes nécessaires et échelonner les livraisons au quai d'arrimage où se trouvait leur cuirassé de guerre.

* * *

Bhéron Streiber et Uzal Kob échangèrent un regard.

- Umielron n'a pas fait les choses à moitié, remarqua le premier en reportant son attention sur le miroir des toilettes. Il modifie notre reflet pour les yeux de ceux qui nous croisent alors qu'en réalité aucune chirurgie n'a altéré nos traits.

- Et il a fait de même pour l'hologramme de nos documents de libre circulation.

L'ancien Instructeur eut un petit rire.

- Et aucun risque que ceux dont Umielron a copié l'identité portent plainte, d'autant plus qu'ils ne risquent pas d'être au courant, vu qu'ils se trouvent quasiment de l'autre côté de l'Union Galactique ! Nous avons les coudées franches pour filer un coup de pouce à notre protecteur tentaculaire !

Uzal Kob fronça les sourcils.

- Umielron a gravé toutes ces infos dans notre mémoire. Lui amener Alguérande Waldenheim ne l'aidera guère que toutes les autres fois où les entités surnaturelles ont voulu mettre la main sur lui ! Ce gamin et tous ses alliés sont toujours intervenus !

- Je suppose que notre ami poulpe a plus d'une idée derrière la tête… Pourquoi nous dévoilerait-il tout de ses intentions ? compléta l'ancien capitaine du _Jarangon_.

- Tu veux dire que nous servons juste de diversion ?

- C'est mon avis, à force d'y réfléchir.

- Je n'y avais pas songé…

- Tu as été Instructeur trop longtemps, Bhéron, la réalité de terrain est sans cesse remise en question, rien ne doit dès lors être pris pour ce qu'il semble être ! Et au moins de personnes il y a d'au courant de tes plans, plus tu as des chances de réussir, sans compter que tes acolytes ne pourront jamais révéler ce qu'ils ignorent !

- Tu parles d'or, mon vieil ami !

- Trêve de compliments. Je connais ma valeur. Remplissons la tâche qui nous a été assignée, Bhéron. Allons secouer les puces de ce gamin mal dégrossi dont les joues roses et l'allure juvénile ne rendent absolument pas crédible à son poste – place qu'il n'aurait jamais obtenue sans le nom qu'il porte !

- Là, à mon tour de te faire la leçon, Uzal, gronda Bhéron Streiber. Ce Waldenheim est très bon, très doué, et il officie avec brio sur la passerelle de son _Pharaon_. Assez palabré, allons rassembler notre petit groupe et lui tomber sur le poil – Oxymonth et lui se sont séparés, ce gamin est prévisible au possible !

* * *

Ayant reconnu les Fantassins du poulpesque Umielron, Alguérande n'avait pas demandé son reste et avait détalé comme un lapin.

L'envie d'entamer les hostilités le démangeait mais Kérotin était pleine de marchés et de commerçants, de Militaires de passage, et donc présents en autant de victimes collatérales éventuelles !

« Raison de plus pour avoir prévu ce guet-apens sur cette station spatiale ! Umielron savait que je ne riposterais pas ! Mais hors de question de leur faciliter néanmoins la tâche ! D'ailleurs, eux non plus ne peuvent user de leurs lances ici, ça dépressuriserait tout et même eux y resteraient ! Je les sèmerai au pont-levis, les laissant derrière moi, et ça me donnera le temps de disparaître ! ».

Parvenant au point de passage réglé par ledit pont-levis qui avait déjà entamé sa remontée, Alguérande prit le plus d'élan possible pour bondir et s'agripper aux structures de jonction.

« Un chouya de retard », paniqua-t-il alors que ses doigts ne parvenaient pas à assurer une prise solide et que son corps se balançait dangereuse dans le vide.

Il allait lâcher, comptant alors sur ses ailes en dépit du risque d'agir au vu et su de tous, quand une poigne solide le retint et le ramena sur un sol solide et sûr.


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

- Je croyais qu'on avait convenu que tu m'attendais au salon de thé ?

- Au lieu de ronchonner, félicite-toi que je n'obéis pas aveuglément à tes ordres, Algie !

- Chouette, un rapport de discipline à rédiger !

- Au moins, tu seras en vie pour le faire, grinça Gander. On peut savoir qui tu as vexé pour être ainsi poursuivi, ils semblaient bien décidés à te faire la peau ? reprit-il plus sérieusement.

- Les Fantassins d'Umielron, le poulpe.

- Je n'ai pas oublié qui ils étaient, tu en avais fait une description précise.

- Comment es-tu là ? insista Alguérande. Non plus que je t'en fasse le reproche, mais je ne pensais pour ton programme d'initiative aussi développé.

- Tu aurais dû passer plus de temps encore à étudier mes dernières mises à jour. J'ai atteint un niveau de conscience presque humain. Je suis entièrement autonome, Alguérande. Mon cœur d'énergie s'auto-régénère, je n'ai plus besoin de me connecter, juste pour les mises à jour annuelles.

- Oui, il faudra que je parcoure à fond tes récentes améliorations. Le départ s'est fait dans des conditions un peu bousculées, et les débuts de mission ne l'ont pas moins été…

- Tu devrais être plus attentif, pour ta sécurité, insista le Mécanoïde. Et laisse-moi deviner, tu n'as pas actionné ta balise de détresse pour faire abouler les commandos du bord ?

- Leur appui n'aurait pas été du luxe. J'étais le premier à souhaiter qu'ils déboulent. Quant à la balise, je pensais l'avoir emportée, mais je l'ai bel et bien oubliée, avoua le jeune homme en palpant à nouveau par réflexe la poche de sa tunique d'uniforme.

- Que je ne t'y reprenne pas, Algie, sinon là c'est moi qui ferai rapport sur ton insouciance !

- Je n'ai rien, tout va bien, ne revenons pas là-dessus ! siffla Alguérande, la moutarde lui montant au nez. Umielron s'est planté une fois de plus.

Alguérande ébouriffa de la main sa crinière fauve déjà bien en bataille.

- Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, le moment n'est pas venu pour que je le réduise en rondelles ! Tu as procédé à tous les achats ?

- Oui, comme tu l'avais voulu, commandant. Les livraisons sont déjà en cours. Ark, notre Ordinatrice Centrale me l'a confirmé juste avant que je ne t'aperçoive depuis ici cavaler avec cet escadron de Fantassins à tes trousses !

- En ce cas, nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici. Retournons à bord.

S'étant éloigné de trois pas, Alguérande pivota sur lui-même.

- Et pas un mot de ceci dans ton rapport de notre sortie ! intima-t-il d'un ton sans réplique.

- A tes ordres…

* * *

En approchant à bord du véhicule électrique, le commandant et le second du _Pharaon_ aperçurent de loin le ballet des navettes motorisées traînant leur remorque et rentrant dans le cuirassé, via plusieurs niveaux, acheminant les marchandises diverses achetées le matin même.

- Nous sommes même en avance sur la progression. Nous pourrons repartir à l'aube, commenta Gander en suivant sur sa tablette la progression en temps réel du remplissage des soutes.

- Très bien, marmonna Alguérande, l'air absent. Je n'ai jamais douté de l'efficacité des manutentionnaires de Kérotin.

Il eut un petit sourire.

- Cela signifie que nous pouvons nous détendre jusqu'au départ et permettre aux membres d'équipage descendus se dégourdir les jambes et s'emplir les yeux d'un autre horizon, de le faire jusqu'avant l'envol. Tu fais passer le message, Gander ?

- Evidemment ! Tu peux toi aussi profiter de la halte jusqu'au petit matin !

- Hum, je compte surtout m'octroyer une très longue nuit de sommeil !

Alguérande sauta hors du véhicule, Ark prenant alors la parole.

- J'ai établi ta communication, commandant. Alveyron a très hâte de parler à son papa !

Les prunelles grises du jeune homme s'illuminèrent.

- Je file à mon appartement. Gander, ne me dérange sous aucun prétexte !

- Comme si je ne l'avais pas deviné.

Alguérande lui adressa un clin d'œil complice.

- Toi, tu deviens vraiment trop parfait, gloussa-t-il en filant au trot vers l'ascenseur le plus proche afin de s'entretenir avec les siens.

Demeuré sur le pont d'envol, Gander demeura encore quelques instants dans le véhicule, avant d'en descendre lentement et d'activer son programme de retour automatique à son parking habituel afin de servir aux transports suivants.

De la proche de sa propre veste d'uniforme, il sortit la balise de détresse de son commandant qu'il lui avait subtilisée lors de leur arrivée sur le sol de la station spatiale.

« Et même en te privant de toute assistance, tu t'en es quand même sorti ! Mais qu'importe, ta chance tournera. Ce jour-là… ».

- Et dans sa paume de Mécanoïde, il la réduisit en poussière.


	8. Chapter 8

**8.**

Levé bien avant l'aube chronologique du bord, rejoint par Gander, Alguérande avait fait le point avec son général pour qui c'était le début d'après-midi.

- J'ai fait procéder à des recherches. Vous êtes sûr d'avoir bien identifié Bhéron Schreiber à Kérotin ?

- Oui. Il s'entretenait avec ces Fantassins.

Alguérande agita frénétiquement le pied sous sa table de réunion, face à l'hologramme de Joal Hurmonde.

- Je ne comprends absolument pas comment aucune sentinelle n'a réagi ni envoyé une escouade de soldats !

- Pour la très bonne raison que Schreiber n'a jamais été sur la station spatiale, rétorqua paisiblement le général de la Flotte terrestre. Tous les enregistrements ont été visionnés. Le seul groupe un tant soit peu suspect à l'endroit que vous avez indiqué avant que vous ayez été pris en charge est un colonel de la République Indépendante, avec ses commandos, voyez vous-même.

Le jeune homme pivota dans son fauteuil, vers un des écrans encastrés au mur le plus proche.

- C'est bien le lieu et l'heure que je vous ai renseigné, général. Mais ce groupe n'est absolument pas celui que j'ai vu !

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Deux rassemblements, en même temps, c'est impossible !

- Il n'y a pourtant pas d'autre possibilité que celle enregistrée par les caméras de Kérotin, objecta encore Joal Hurmonde.

- Je sais ce que j'ai vu, grommela Alguérande, mais bien moins déterminé à présent.

- Et vous auriez été le seul ? Je veux bien croire que vous pouvez percevoir ou voir certaines choses, commandant Waldenheim, mais pas au sein d'une telle foule ! Désolé, mais vos agresseurs, tels que vous les décrivez, ne sont pas identifiés, et ils ont complètement disparu. Enquête close avant même d'avoir commencé. Veuillez le consigner et ne plus m'importuner avec vos délires, conclut Joal Hurmonde en mettant fin à la communication.

- Désolé, glissa Gander. Mais, je t'avais prévenu, commandant. Même si j'ai vu la poursuite, ce sont également les gens décrits par Hurmonde que les caméras de mes yeux ont enregistrés. Et je n'ai pas été témoin du rassemblement avec Schreiber. Il est en fuite, je te le rappelle. Une station spatiale Militaire est donc le dernier endroit où il traînerait !

- Sauf s'il a trouvé comment se camoufler… insista Alguérande tout en martelant le métal de sa table du bout des ongles.

- Algie. Ne t'enferre donc pas dans cette illusion.

- Mais je n'ai pas rêve ! protesta le jeune homme en bondissant sur ses pieds. C'était Schreiber et les Fantassins du poulpe ! Pourquoi aurais-je halluciné ?

Le Mécanoïde posa une main amicale sur l'épaule de son ami Humain, l'arrêtant dans les cent pas qu'il faisait.

- Umielron t'obsède. Il est ton plus grand ennemi actuel, et jamais tu n'avais passé autant de temps – l'un et l'autre – à vous traquer et à vous affronter, lui l'emportant toujours même si tu t'en sortais in extremis. Tu ne songes plus qu'au dernier combat, pour le tailler en tronçons ! Rien d'étonnant à ce que voies ses sbires partout !

- Je n'ai pas déliré ! se révolta Alguérande, doutant néanmoins plus encore de ses sens lorsqu'il s'était trouvé sur Kérotin. Qui donc aurait pu assez m'en vouloir que pour m'attaquer en plein territoire Militaire, sinon Schreiber et Kob les deux âmes damnées Humaines du poulpe de mes cauchemars !

- Umielron a failli te tuer, et ton père avec toi. Comment croire que cela ne t'a pas affecté, bouleversé ? Une inhumaine expérience de plus. Et tu n'es qu'un jeune garçon de vingt-sept années de ton temps de vie. Oui, voir tes pires ennemis, là où presque tu les attendais, c'est envisageable. Tu devrais aller voir Gléa, qu'elle te fasse un bilan médical complet.

- J'en ai déjà passé un, selon le règlement, avant et juste après notre départ de la Terre. Je vais bien, Gander. N'essaye pas de me faire douter de ma santé mentale, c'est sans nul doute la seule chose dont je sois parfaitement sûr ! D'ailleurs, pour accréditer ma version des faits, j'ai des renseignements à prendre de mon côté.

- Lesquels ?

- J'ai un ami à contacter, siffla Alguérande.

- Pourquoi refuses-tu toujours de me dire le plus important ? soupira le second du _Pharaon_ alors que le jeune homme traversait la salle de réunion pour rejoindre la coursive principale menant aux ascenseurs pour qu'il se rende sur la passerelle.

Alguérande se figea sur le seuil de la salle.

- Tu viens de le souligner, Gander, j'arrive au terme d'un combat qui n'aura jamais été d'aussi longue haleine. Je ne veux plus que des certitudes, avant de dire quoi que ce soit. Je sais que vous êtes nombreux à me prendre pour un fou furieux en liberté, et ce depuis des années, mais j'irai au bout de ma détermination, quoi que pensent ceux qui m'entourent. Je suis confiant en moi comme jamais et rien ne m'arrêtera.

- Mais quels renseignements cherches-tu donc ? répéta le Mécanoïde.

- Tu l'apprendras, si cela doit venir aux micros de tes oreilles. Je vais prendre mon poste sur la passerelle pour diriger notre envol de Kérotin, la mission reprend !

* * *

Dans l'ascenseur, Alguérande prit le communicateur que Toshiro lui-même lui avait construit.

- Tu es là, Warius ?

- Toujours. Un souci, Algie ?

- Warius, tu es à la retraite, mais peux-tu me trouver un renseignement ?

- Lequel ?

- Shizuo Ishikura, se trouvait-il hier sur la station spatiale Kérotin.

- Je peux avoir ton renseignement, j'ai encore quelques contacts à la flotte de ma République. Pourquoi cette recherche ?

- Donne-moi seulement la réponse. S'il te plaît.

- Je te rappelle dès que je l'ai, Algie !

- Fais au plus vite, Warius. C'est très important !

- Je m'en doute, sinon tu ne m'aurais pas appelé sur cette ligne unique. A très vite, Alguérande !

- Merci.

Arrivant sur la passerelle du _Pharaon_, son commandant se dirigea vers l'aire surélevée, prenant place dans son grand fauteuil noir, s'installant confortablement.

- _Pharaon_, en avant !

Et pour son plus grand plaisir, le jeune homme ressentit les vibrations, infimes, de son cuirassé.

« Umielron, si ce que tu m'as envoyé était présumé être une illusion, tu n'aurais jamais dû choisir Ishikura pour être le double de Schreiber. On dirait qu'au final, tu ne me connais pas si bien que cela, mon affreux poulpe rose ! Je ne doute pas un instant de ce que j'ai vu, je n'en démordrai pas quoi qu'on dise, même mon ami le plus proche à ce bord ! Tu me déçois, Gander… Mais ça ne me surprend pas, en fait… Tu es programmé pour le protocole, le règlement, pas pour les sentiments humains quoi que tu en penses au vu de tes récentes mises à jour ! Tu es et ne seras jamais qu'une boîte de conserve ! Si tu continues à m'agacer, à me contrer, je te ferai désactiver ! ».


	9. Chapter 9

**9.**

Alguérande était furax.

- C'est ça que tu appelles du rapide, Warius ? Voilà une semaine que je t'ai demandé un renseignement et je n'en dispose toujours pas !

- Tu es bien sur les nerfs, toi. Vu ta position, tu n'as absolument pas le droit d'étaler tes états d'âme.

- J'ai bien appris mes leçons, deux fois, grinça le jeune homme en agitant sa crinière fauve. Et là, je suis dans mes appartements privés, je me comporte comme j'en ai envie !

L'ancien colonel de la République Indépendante fronça les sourcils.

- Tu ne me la feras pas à moi. Je te connais depuis que ton père t'a accueilli.

- Recueilli… grogna encore Alguérande.

- Accueilli, j'ai choisi ce mot en parfaite connaissance de cause, insista Warius. Et je n'ai pas encore ton information. Ma flotte est avare de réponses envers quelqu'un qui n'est plus dans le service actif !

- Tu n'es pas n'importe qui, vitupéra Alguérande. Tu es un de leurs militaires les plus décoré, tu as été l'Empereur des Carsinoés !

- Je ne me vanterai jamais de ce titre de fantoche qui m'a fait faire tant de mal ! Ce n'est pas bien du tout de ta part de ramener ce mauvais souvenir à ma mémoire. Et ça me prouve à suffisance que tu vas mal, Algie !

- On le serait à mois avec un Poulpe au cul, ou prêt à m'attendre là où j'irai – j'ignore quelles dispositions il a prises à mon égard ! Et je me comportais tout à fait normalement quand mon général et mon propre second se sont mis à douter de mes sens ! Il faut que je prouve que Shizuo Ishikura n'était pas sur Kérotin, sinon des examens psychiatriques me pendent au nez !

- Tes ancêtres en ont été coutumiers, par le passé, remarqua Warius. Et comme le veut l'antique devise : le génie est proche de la folie. J'ajouterais qu'il faut surtout un sacré grain pour se lancer dans des entreprises que tout désigne comme vouées à l'échec. Et c'est ainsi que ceux de ta lignée ont bâti leur légende. Parfois, je donnerais cher pour ne pas être le pragmatique officier que je demeure en dépit de ce papier signifiant ma retraite !

- Arrête de noyer le poisson, Warius. Je n'ai toujours pas mon renseignement et il me fait cruellement défaut en un moment crucial !

- Je fais au plus vite.

- Tu me l'avais déjà promis… Je vois le résultat ! Comme d'hab., je ne peux compter que sur moi-même.

- Tu es très injuste, Alguérande. Je te rappelle dès que j'ai du nouveau.

- Je vais m'en tenir à mon intuition, ça m'a toujours réussi ! conclut pour sa part le jeune homme en mettant fin à la communication.

* * *

Bien que la mine de son commandant soit suffisamment éloquente, Gander ne put s'empêcher de poser la question et s'étant approché suffisamment près de lui pour n'être entendu que de lui sur la passerelle.

- Comment s'est passé ton entretien ?

- Tu m'espionnes ou quoi ? siffla de fait Alguérande en prenant place dans son fauteuil.

- Non, mais je me doute qu'en situation de stress les êtres biologiques se tournent vers les amis de leur espèce… Je me trompe ?

- Si tu crois que je vais participer à l'affinement de ton programme d'apprentissage, tu te trompes, boîte de conserve ! Tes mises à jour te rendent trop lhorois alors que tu n'es qu'une copie de ce peuple disparu ! Il va vraiment falloir que je me penche sur tes récentes mises à jour. Tu ne réagis absolument pas de façon normale !

- Et toi donc, ne put s'empêcher de siffler le Mécanoïde en tournant les talons. Tu n'es que fureur, je croyais pourtant t'avoir souvent entendu tourner en boucle sur l'entier contrôle de tes pouvoirs. Pour ma part, tu es toujours sensible aux appels de ta part d'ombre… Et quoi que tu prétendes également, Umielron doit t'influencer ! Tu deviens un danger pour cet équipage et ce cuirassé. Reprends-toi, sinon il me faudra prendre des décisions en conséquence !

- Ne me menace, pas Gander. Je sais mordre, et cruellement ! prévint Alguérande. Et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, c'est moi qui commande le _Pharaon_. Et ce n'est pas un Mécanoïde qui va faire la loi à mon bord ! Retourne à ton poste et ne bouge plus de ta place ! Je me le suis promis, si tu outrepasses ton rang, je te fais désactiver, c'est bien compris ?

- C'est parfaitement clair, gronda Gander en retournant à sa console.

Alguérande se cala dans son grand fauteuil noir, plongeant ses prunelles grises dans la mer d'étoiles par-delà la grande baie vitrée de sa passerelle.

« J'arrive, Umielron. Le moment final approche ! ».


	10. Chapter 10

**10.**

Non sans surprise, Albator vit le _Karyu_ se matérialiser à tribord de l'_Arcadia_, ayant émis son signal de reconnaissance afin de ne pas se faire automatiquement atomiser par les scans de détection du cuirassé pirate.

- Ça c'est une surprise… Un souci, Warius ? s'inquiéta aussitôt le grand Pirate balafré.

- Peut-être, pour toi… Alguérande part en vrille totale !

- Comme à l'ordinaire, remarqua paisiblement le capitaine d_e l'Arcadia_. En quoi cela serait-il soudain préoccupant ?

- Il commande un cuirassé de guerre ! Il ne peut laisser ses réactions épidermiques l'emporter. Toi et moi le savons parfaitement.

- Oui… Je pensais qu'il en était conscient lui aussi… reconnut Albator. Pourquoi deviendrait-il incontrôlable alors qu'il a toujours su assurer à son poste ?

- Comme si tu l'ignorais, Albator ! ? jeta Warius en surgissant sur la passerelle de l'_Arcadia_. Son adversaire est sans commune mesure avec tous ceux qui l'ont précédé ! Alguérande est peut-être… battu d'avance ?

- Algie ne le croit pas. Sinon il aurait soit pété les plombs plus tôt, soit il serait tombé sous les coups de cet écœurant Poulpe rose qui a failli avoir raison de moi… !

Warius posa une main amicale sur l'épaule de son ami.

- Algie ne va pas bien du tout ! Et crois-en mon expérience de militaire qui a passé toute sa carrière sous les ordres de sa flotte, soit on le démet de ses fonctions soit il passe par une expertise psychiatrique qui parviendra au même résultat ! Il faut lui rendre son bon sens, Albator !

- Et comment le pourrais-je ? La pression qu'Alguérande subit, elle est hors d'imagination… Ce gosse grandit et les épreuves avec lui ! Je suppose que ceux avant lui sont passés par les mêmes affres… Et que ne donnerais-je pas pour l'aider dans ses combats, mais ils me dépassent… Tu restes, Warius ?

- Oui, tant que tu n'auras pas récupéré le petit en pleine possession de ses moyens, et ce Poulpe en tronçons pour être assaisonnés en une salade ! J'adore manger du poulpe !

- Moi aussi… J'espère qu'Alguérande va pouvoir sous peu calmer sa faim de haine !

Une tristesse infinie passa dans les prunelles marron de Warius.

- Alors, toi aussi tu le prononces, ce mot. Oui, Algie est dans une spirale de haine qu'il pense maîtriser au vu des dernières épreuves, mais il demeure vulnérable et un rien pourrait le déstabiliser…


	11. Chapter 11

**11.**

- Comment ça, tu veux faire suspendre ton second ? s'étrangla Albator.

- Gander n'est plus fiable !

- Et tu as des preuves de ce que tu avances ?

- Mon intuition…

- Ce qui sera largement insuffisant pour le général Hurmonde. Pour tout le monde, en réalité !

- Mais Gander n'est pas dans son état normal ! glapit Alguérande.

- Toi aussi, jeta soudain Warius en intervenant dans la discussion.

- De quoi je me mêle ? ! gronda de fait le jeune homme dont les prunelles grises étincelaient.

- Voilà bien ce que je démontre, soupira Warius. En temps ordinaire, tu apprécierais ma remarque !

- J'en doute, siffla Alguérande. Qui pourrait bien prendre de tels propos ? Et je répète que Gander n'agit pas comme à l'accoutumée ! J'ai un second pour me soutenir, pas pour me déstabiliser plus encore ! Il doit être mis à pied !

- Ce n'est pas nous qu'il faut convaincre, fit Albator. Et je te signale qu'au vu de ton comportement, limite paranoïaque, ton Gander pourrait parfaitement faire de même !

- De quoi ? ! vitupéra encore son fils à la crinière fauve.

- L'un des plus vieux points de toutes les flottes : si le second et le médecin-chef estiment leur capitaine inapte à son service, ils peuvent signer un rapport commun pour le déchoir de son commandement ! récita Warius.

- Ils n'ont pas intérêt ! rugit Alguérande en mettant fin à la communication.

* * *

- Comment ça, tu veux faire suspendre notre commandant ? s'étrangla Gléa la médecin-chef du _Pharaon_.

- Je n'ai pas à t'expliquer quel est son degré actuel d'instabilité émotionnelle ? rétorqua paisiblement Gander. Il ne se contrôle plus et il représente dès lors un danger pour ce cuirassé avec son manque de recul objectif pour estimer les situations dans lesquelles nous pourrions nous retrouver ! Il faut protéger le _Pharaon_, et selon un schéma habituel avec cette lignée de balafrés, c'est Alguérande qui nous met tous en péril ! Il faut agir avant qu'il ne commette une vraie grave bêtise !

- Je peux lui faire passer des examens, si tu veux ? proposa la Mécanoïde. Mais vu ce que nous sommes toi et moi, cela pourrait passer pour un complot visant à évincer un être biologique à la tête du _Pharaon _!

- Non, ton rapport médical sera sans contestation possible, assura Gander.

Les circuits électroniques de la médecin-chef frémirent.

- Il m'est également possible de le mettre au repos forcé, le temps que ses nerfs se relâchent. Mais le suspendre, c'est vraiment une procédure délicate, et qui pourrait se retourner contre toi si tu te trompais.

Le second du _Pharaon_ secoua la tête de façon négative.

- Il n'y a aucun doute possible, Gléa. Alguérande n'est plus en état d'assurer ses fonctions à ce bord. Mais, procède à tes tests, je me plierai à tes conclusions, quelles qu'elles soient. Crois-moi, c'est d'une évidence limpide qu'il part en vrille totale. Et tu n'ignores rien également de ses talents particuliers, imagine un instant qu'il ne les contrôle plus également et s'en serve contre nous ? Son adversaire poulpesque manipule les esprits comme un rien, et je crains qu'Algie ne se rende même pas compte que ce n'est plus lui qui a le contrôle !

- Je ferai mon boulot, Gander, ni plus ni moins. Et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, c'est bien Alguérande qui dirige le _Pharaon_.

- Cela va de soi, sourit Gander.

* * *

Assez surpris, le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ avait pris l'appel du général de la Flotte terrestre.

- Oui, général Hurmonde.

- Allez recadrer votre garçon ! jeta sèchement et sans ambages Joal Hurmonde.

- Je ne pense pas avoir quoi que ce soit à lui dire, remarqua le grand Pirate balafré.

- Pas à l'officier, mais de père à fils, plutôt deux fois qu'une. Et vu la spirale de folie dans laquelle il s'enfonce, il n'y a plus que vous pour lui faire entendre raison ! Ne perdez pas un instant, sinon c'est Alguérande qui perdra son commandement !

- On en est donc arrivé là ? soupira Albator.

- Disons que c'est imminent. Je ne peux prendre une autre décision au vu des rapports que m'ont transmis le second et la médecin-chef du _Pharaon_.

- Deux Mécanoïdes ne put s'empêcher de sursauter Albator.

- Ils sont d'autant plus fiables qu'ils se basent sur la logique pure et les faits, rétorqua Joal dans un grondement. Rejoignez le _Pharaon_, capitaine, je vous en prie. Je vous fais parvenir ses coordonnées actuelles.

- Je pars immédiatement.

Albator tourna la tête vers Warius.

- Et toi, secoue à nouveau les puces de ta flotte, si au moins on pouvait prouver qu'Ishikura n'était pas sur la station spatiale, ça rendrait un peu de crédit à Algie !

- Je vais à nouveau passer quelques appels.


	12. Chapter 12

**12.**

- Albator, Warius, une communication entrante, prévint Toshiro.

- Oui ? fit le grand Pirate balafré.

- Elle est pour Warius, s'excusa le Grand Ordinateur de l'_Arcadia_.

- Prends-la sur la console de Kei. Tu seras en liaison privée, Warius.

- Merci, Albator.

Warius s'assit à la console qui avait été celle de la blonde seconde de l'_Arcadia_.

- Enfin ! Je t'écoute, Shizuo. Où es-tu donc ?

- Mais, là où la flotte Indépendante m'avait envoyé, colonel Zéro !

- Je ne suis plus colonel.

- Si, vous le serez toujours pour moi ! Et je vous transfère mes coordonnées précises, colonel !

- Merci.

Albator jeta un coup d'œil interrogatif à son ami.

- Alors, est-ce qu'Alguérande… ?

- Ton fils a toujours été en parfaite possession de ses moyens. Mais on s'ingénie à l'en faire douter… Le piège est parfait ! Si nous intervenons, notre parole ne sera pas prise en compte vu nos liens avec le petit… Il va devoir s'en sortir seul, avec mon information !

- Elle est précieuse, Warius. Alguérande va en avoir grand besoin !

* * *

Alguérande eut un sourire.

- Merci, Warius. Je le savais, mais certains avaient besoin de preuves indiscutables… Je fais suivre ton info selon la voie hiérarchique de ma Flotte terrestre, bien que je craigne qu'il ne soit trop tard…

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Gander a pondu un rapport, je suis convoqué pour de nouveaux examens psychologiques, voilà une semaine que mes journées ne sont faites que de tests… Et je sais être suffisamment barré au quotidien que pour être destitué de mes fonctions, au mieux, interné au plus plausible au vu de mes délires surnaturels… On dirait que cette horreur de Poulpe a bien réussi son coup, gagnant sans bataille…

- Alguérande ne baisse pas les bras ! hurla son père.

Le jeune homme eut un soupir.

- J'ai essayé, papa… J'ai tenu bon autant que possible, mais la réalité me rattrape, m'entrave… Les lois de ces univers ne sont pas pour les êtres promis aux combats surnaturels… Désolé, je dois mettre fin à cette communication, j'ai des tests psychiatriques à passer.

Alguérande eut un léger sursaut.

- Qui sait, une fois déclara inapte au service, j'aurai enfin les coudées franches ! ?

* * *

Le regard de Warius reflétait une perplexité à la hauteur de son inquiétude.

- Nous allons quand même bien opérer une jonction avec le _Pharaon _? s'enquit-il. Tu vas secouer Algie d'importance pour lui remettre les idées en place ? insista l'ancien colonel de la République Indépendante. Car je t'assure que même s'il a eu raison pour la projection virtuelle d'Ishikura, tout le reste de son comportement est préoccupant au possible !

- On le serait à moins, au vu de celui de Gander qui l'a toujours indéfectiblement soutenu… jusqu'à ces dernières semaines.

Warius fronça les sourcils.

- Tu veux dire que tu soutiens Algie dans le fait que son second a encore plus changé que lui ?

- Je serai toujours derrière Algie, même si c'est pour effectivement le secouer d'importance, aboya Albator. Il lui faut un appui dont il ne puisse jamais douter, même dans ses pires égarements, et je suis là dans cet unique but ! Je ne le lâcherai jamais, jusqu'à mon propre dernier souffle car je ne supporterai jamais de sentir le sien cesser contre moi. Alguérande doit affronter cette monstruosité d'Umielron qui le tient en respect depuis trop longtemps. Et les coups qu'il encaisse depuis que lui et moi avons failli mourir sous les lances des Fantassins pourraient bien venir à bout de lui, surtout ceux émanant de celui en qui il avait jusque-là une confiance aveugle !

- Donc tu obéis à Joal Hurmonde plus pour protéger Algie de Gander, que de lui-même ?

Albator ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit sourire d'excuse.

- Algie est mon enfant, je l'ai un jour balafré, et j'ai à passer le reste de ma vie à expier d'avoir défiguré son magnifique visage… Et pour avoir eu mes propres et terrifiants démons, je comprends ce qu'il endure. Je dois être à ses côtés même et surtout quand plus personne ne croit en lui, et sans doute à commencer par lui-même ! Je ne lâcherai jamais aucun de mes enfants. Et toi qui es père, tu me comprends parfaitement !

- Oui. Mais tout semble tellement contre ton petit… Moi, je ferais confiance à ma hiérarchie !

- Comme si je l'ignorais ! jeta Albator avec un rire sans aucune joie. Tu n'es que discipline, à un point que ça en est affolant !

- Ma flotte ne m'a jamais trahi.

- Contrairement à moi. A moins que ce ne soit moi qui n'ai failli le premier en tombant sous les coups de Lothar Grudge qui a fait de moi ce personnage… La vie m'a changé à jamais et je ne veux pas qu'il en soit de même pour celui que je chéri plus que tout au monde ! Toshiro, pleine puissance, nous devons rejoindre le _Pharaon_ au plus vite !

- A tes ordres, Albator.

Et l'_Arcadia_ fila comme une flèche lumineuse à travers la mer d'étoiles.


	13. Chapter 13

**13.**

L'_Arcadia_ se rangea à bâbord du _Pharaon_ qui avait ralenti sa course.

Un tube d'arrimage avait été envoyé au cuirassé Pirate et son capitaine s'était rendu sur celui de la Flotte terrestre.

- Warius est resté sur l'_Arcadia_. Il a beau être notre ami, cette affaire est strictement personnelle, elle concerne notre Flotte, il n'a pas voulu s'en mêler. Enfin, au moins grâce à lui, tu ne passes pas plus pour un fou avec de prétendues hallucinations !

- Disons que ça ne fait que repousser l'inévitable… Gander semble décidé à me piquer mon fauteuil !

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit son intention. Il a suppléé plusieurs fois à ton poste et te l'a toujours rendu. Il s'inquiète sincèrement pour toi. Et il sait à présent que tu n'avais pas affabulé sur Kérotin et que ce devait bel et bien être Bhéron Schreiber qui s'y trouvait et t'a fait attaquer par les Fantassins du Poulpe.

- Ça me fait une belle jambe, soupira encore Alguérande, vautré dans un des fauteuils de son salon. Pourquoi es-tu venu, toi ?

- Disons que ton comportement en tracasse plus d'un. Il semble que je sois le mieux placé pour te ramener à de meilleurs sentiments. Mais, j'ai comme l'impression que j'ai fait le trajet pour rien !

* * *

Warius fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi as-tu dit cela à ton gamin ? s'étonna-t-il après que son ami balafré lui eut rapporté son échange avec le jeune homme. C'était pourtant bien en ce but qu'Hurmonde t'a envoyé à lui !

- Oui, c'était avant que sa médecin-cheffe ne prenne la décision de lui prescrire des calmants à outrance. Bon, ça évitera une nouvelle gueulante ou des actes irréfléchis, mais ça l'a mis sacrément dans le gaz.

- Bref, son Gander a obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Et lui, tu l'as vu ?

Albator inclina positivement la tête.

- Il m'a paru tout à fait normal, mais son attitude des derniers temps ne correspond pas au Gander connu… Il est possible qu'il se soit passé quelque chose lors de ses dernières mises à jour…

- Alguérande ne démord pas de cette idée ?

- Entre deux bâillements, oui.

- Il est en état de diriger le _Pharaon _? s'inquiéta Warius.

- Non. Mais au moins il ne peut plus faire de folies ! Enfin, j'espère.

- Et si le Poulpe l'attaque à nouveau ? Algie n'est pas en pleine possession de ses moyens pour se défendre ! protesta Warius, paniqué.

- J'espère que Pouchy viendra en aide à son frère, et que les Dragons de Jura seront avec Algie. Je peux l'escorter un moment, c'est tout ce que je peux faire.

- Tu es là, c'est important pour ton garçon, assura Warius, et ce même si les médocs le font planer.

Il eut un petit sourire.

- Au moins, tu n'auras pas à lui remonter les bretelles comme l'entendait le général Hurmonde !

- J'ai à veiller sur lui plus que jamais.

- Nous ne le lâcherons pas, promirent d'une voix Warius et Toshiro.

- Et je passe en revue les mises à jour qui ont été pratiquées sur le second du _Pharaon_, gronda le Grand Ordinateur de l'_Arcadia_. Si on a trafiqué quelque chose dans ses programmations, je vais le trouver.

- Il faut le sauver, lui aussi, siffla Albator. C'est un Mécanoïde avec un cœur immense, et Alguérande tient beaucoup à lui ! Merci d'être là, Warius, j'apprécie. Et Alguérande aussi, quand il sera un peu moins dans le brouillard.

- Pourquoi ne font-ils pas ce que nous redoutons depuis tous ces jours : le suspendre de façon claire et à durée indéterminée ?

- Ce ne serait pas non plus une bonne idée, grommela Albator. Pour diverses et nombreuses raisons, Algie n'a que trop souvent été porté absent à son commandement. Une suspension serait la goutte d'eau de trop… Vaut mieux qu'il demeure présent de corps, même si l'esprit est embrumé. De toute façon, ce que tu évoques à nouveau pourrait fort bien arriver avec les rapports de Gander et de cette Gléa ! Joal Hurmonde réserve sa réponse, mais il ne peut raisonnablement pas laisser un commandant à fleur de peau sur la passerelle du _Pharaon _!

- Tu me confortes dans mes déductions, Albator. Et je n'aime pas ça du tout !

- Moi non plus…


	14. Chapter 14

**14.**

Pouchy déposa un baiser sur la joue de son aîné à la chevelure fauve.

- Tu sais que tu t'es enferré toi-même dans une belle galère ? remarqua le jeune homme blond.

- Manquait plus que ça, s'étrangla Alguérande. C'est de ma faute !

- Il y a un peu de ça, insista Pouchy. Au lieu de foncer droit régler son compte à Umielron et à lui couper ses tentacules, tu l'as laissé libre de prendre les devants ! Tes Schreiber et Kob ne se sont dès lors pas privés de te tendre ce piège sur Kérotin.

- Ce n'était pas un guet-apens, contesta Alguérande. Les Fantassins n'ont jamais vraiment cherché à me rattraper !

- Mais, pourquoi alors ? s'étonna Pouchy.

- Gander et moi nous nous étions déjà séparés, donc il était inutile de chercher à nous attaquer de façon isolée. Gander n'a d'ailleurs pas été inquiété un instant, réfléchit Alguérande à voix haute alors que dans son rêve il était allongé avec son cadet au pied du nouvel Arbre de Vie aussi colossal et resplendissant que son prédécesseur. Une diversion, de toute évidence, mais sans but à première vue.

- A toi, il n'est rien arrivé, fit à son tour Pouchy. On aurait fait quelque chose à Gander.

Alguérande secoua la tête de façon négative avant de se redresser pour s'asseoir.

- Non, Gander avait changé avant même que nous n'arrivions à la station spatiale… Il a réussi à me subtiliser ma balise de détresse, car plus j'y réfléchis plus je suis certain de l'avoir emportée avec moi lors de cette sortie ! Je passais en revue ses mises à jour quand Gléa s'est mise en tête de calmer mes ardeurs, et pas à petites doses ! Avec l'arrivée de papa, je pense que Toshiro a pris le relais.

- Ils ont tous tellement peur que tu ne fasses une bêtise…

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de me lancer dans du grand n'importe quoi ! protesta Alguérande avec colère. J'ai juste à retrouver le chemin du Sanctuaire sous-marin de ce satané Poulpe et d'en faire une salade de la mer !

- Tu vois, Algie, tu pars direct dans les emportements, souligna Pouchy avec un brin de tristesse. Comprends que cela ait pu faire peur à ton entourage ! ? Tu disposes d'une terrible machine de guerre avec le _Pharaon_, et tu as tes talents particuliers capables d'exploser à tout moment !

- Mais ce n'est pas bientôt fini d'enfoncer le clou en me rejetant toute la faute sur le dos ! vitupéra Alguérande en bondissant sur ses pieds. J'ai à être en rage, justement, pour affronter une dernière fois Umielron et le découper en rondelles ! ferme-la, Pouchy ! Sinon, tu vas finir par donner ta bénédiction à Gléa qui m'abrutit de médocs !

- Oui, il y a de ça… reconnut le jeune homme blond. Mais tu auras aussi bel et bien de la pleine possession de tes moyens pour défaire Umielron.

Pouchy esquissa un sourire.

- Je ne suis pas inquiet. Une fois passé dans la dimension des Sanctuaires, les calmants de ta médecin-cheffe n'influent plus sur toi. Avec le sang des quatre Dragons de Jura en toi, tu ne vas pas le découper en rondelles, ce Poulpe, mais le griller !

- Toi et ton sens du raccourci, ne put s'empêcher de rire Alguérande. Ça fait tellement de bien de te savoir là, mon Pouch' !

- Je t'aime, Algie !

* * *

Traînant des pieds, Albator s'était rendu à la salle du Grand Ordinateur de son _Arcadia_.

- Tu sais quelle heure il est ? grogna-t-il en plongeant les mains dans les poches de sa robe de chambre.

- Tu m'avais dit de te prévenir dès que j'aurais trouvé quelque chose, contesta Toshiro.

- De préférence pas en pleine nuit, râla encore le grand Pirate balafré.

Toshiro éclata franchement de rire.

- Inutile de chercher bien loin d'où Alguérande tient sa manie de pester à tout bout de champs !

- N'importe quoi, se défendit Albator. Je suis on ne peut plus agréable à vivre !

Mais il redevint sérieux.

- C'est donc bien lors des mises à jour que Gander a été reprogrammé ? fit-il.

- C'était une évidence, répondit Toshiro. Sous couvert de fichiers habituels lors des révisions de ce Mécanoïde, j'ai relevé de nombreux programmes qui n'avaient jusque-là jamais été utilisés sur lui.

- Qui les a envoyés ? interrogea Albator.

- Si on considère que plusieurs informaticiens de l'usine ont eu des échanges de courrier avec Bhéron Schreiber, la réponse s'impose d'elle-même. Même démasqué et en fuite, l'ancien Instructeur de l'Académie Militaire a gardé des contacts solides ! Voilà donc quand ce pauvre Gander a été corrompu à son insu !

- Il peut être nettoyé de ces fichiers parasites ?

- Toujours. Mais l'ordre doit venir de la Flotte, pas d'un ordinateur même aussi performant que moi ! Je vais transmettre mes conclusions au général Hurmonde.

- Oui, fais vite, Toshy. Tu as bien fait de me réveiller !

- J'ai toujours raison !


	15. Chapter 15

**15.**

Pour les non-initiés, il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une scène de cauchemar, rassemblant les pires monstres des univers : quatre Dragons et deux papillons, et si un était de lumière l'autre était squelettiquement décharné et presque tordu.

Mains croisées dans le dos, Alguérande faisait face au sextuor.

- Nous voilà rassemblés, juste avant d'aller faire ce que nous aurions dû accomplir il y a trop de temps : affronter Umielron dans son propre Sanctuaire et le défaire !

- Nous ne sommes pas avec toi, Humain ! rugit un des quatre Dragons jurassiens. Tu as peut-être eu, uni à la toute-puissance de ton jeune frère, pu nous faire apparaître, mais nous ne te suivrons pas au combat. Nous avons promis allégeance à ce Poulpe !

Alguérande ricana ouvertement, provoquant la rage des Dragons qui martelèrent le sol de leurs pattes, agitant les ailes.

- Inutile de faire votre mauvaise tête, les affreux, continua de persifler le jeune homme. Je vous ai eu le jour de ce combat que je ne pouvais gagner !

- Hein ? !

- Je vous ai mordu, l'un après l'autre, j'ai bu votre sang !

- Oui, nous aussi, grondèrent les quatre reptiles fabuleux.

- Sauf que je n'étais qu'un seul Dragon. Moi, je vous ai assimilés, tous les quatre, et c'est donc à cinq que je me présenterai face à Umielron qui s'est joué de moi trop souvent et qui a obligé mon meilleur ami à me trahir sans le savoir ! Vous pouvez repartir pour Jura, j'emporte vos souvenirs et ils seront bien concrets le moment venu de l'affrontement. Et une fois Umielron renvoyé à l'état de larve, vous redeviendrez les protecteurs de Jura.

- Ton plan est celui d'un Humain. Tu n'es pas assez puissant que pour nous contrôler tous les quatre ! menacèrent encore les Dragons jurassiens.

- Je ne suis pas seul.

- Ton petit frère est aussi un Humain !

- Pouchy est la Conscience des Univers en devenir. Il peut tout. Et j'ai le passé ancestral de Talmaïdès avec moi, ainsi que le futur éternel de la Mort avec Quelgann ! Il n'y a pas meilleure combinaison des pouvoirs. C'est la quadrature du cercle, la puissance absolue. Je l'ai longuement étudiée, même si j'ai toujours paru improviser ! Oui, je me suis préparé… J'aurais dû passer à l'attaque plus tôt, mais on a tendance à vite droguer un fou furieux dans mon monde ! Il fallait dès lors que mes plus proches amis trouvent les preuves que je n'affabulais pas. Ainsi, avec la confiance retrouvée de ma Hiérarchie, je peux aller serein vers ma bataille finale contre Umielron ! Je suis las d'attendre, de me retenir, de tergiverser car il me fait une peur bleue je ne peux le nier !

- La peur est toujours bonne conseillère, intervint Torien. Le trop plein de confiance en soi est bien pire ! Et tu le sais de façon innée, Algie, toi qui a enduré les pires sévices depuis ton tendre âge, infligés par celle qui t'a donné le jour – et cela a fait de toi le plus endurci et le plus tendre des Humains. Tu es un mélange parfait, et en acceptant le passager noir incarnant tes démons, tu as atteint la plénitude, à un si jeune âge ! Et tu ne pourras que transmettre cet accord équilibré à tes enfants, à commencer par Alveyron !

- Oui, Torien, j'ai déjà vu de quoi il était capable ! Il m'a ramené de la Mort, plus d'une fois déjà ! Avec Pouchy, c'est lui qui sera le bocal parfait du guerrier surnaturel.

- « bocal » tiqua Torien.

- Oui, un bocal, qui sera son corps physique, avec toutes ces influences en lui, s'entremêlant et le servant au moment venu. L'aîné de mes enfants est exceptionnel, je suis fier de lui, de sa jeune balafre, mais tant que je serai là c'est moi qui me battrai pour lui !

- Mais, il n'en a jamais été autrement, sourit Torien. Et ton petit discours mégalo-guimauveux était néanmoins parfaitement exact ! Tes alliés sont là et tu vas pouvoir affronter Umielron à armes égales !

- De toute façon…

Torien esquissa un sourire.

- De toute façon, même si ça n'avait pas été le cas, tu aurais été le défier au final, pour sauver Gander, et en finir avec cette monstruosité poulpesque quitte à l'exploser de ta propre énergie en y laissant ton étincelle de vie. Mais tu auras ta chance, à toi de bien utiliser tes armes !

- Je suis prêt, déclara simplement Alguérande.

* * *

Revenant dans la maison de Pouchy, le Gardien du Sanctuaire de Terra IV de seulement vingt ans, Alguérande le trouva tremblant de tous ses membres, l'air égaré, une main sur son épaule en sang.

- Pouchy ! Que… ?

- C'est Terswhine, elle a tenté de me tuer !

- Mais, pourquoi ?

- Elle est une gentille sorcière. Moi, je résiste, mais elle continue de subir l'influence maléfique d'Umielron pour la retourner, comme pour les Dragons de Jura !… Elle est repartie pour Orishmir, sa planète. Algie, je crois que je l'ai perdue !

Et le malheureux Pouchy fondit en larmes.

- Je te la ramènerai, promit son aîné à la crinière fauve, en le serrant contre lui, le rassurant par des mots doux.


	16. Chapter 16

**16.**

Gléa se redressa.

- Tu peux te désactiver sans souci pour te synchroniser avec le _Pharaon_, Gander. Alguérande ne bronchera pas de la nuit avec l'injection de calmants que je viens de lui faire. Tu es sûr qu'il se préparait à une de ses envolées spectaculaires et qu'il fallait l'arrêter ?

- Oh que oui ! Je vais donc préparer ma prise de commandement du _Pharaon_ pour la suite de la mission. A toi de contresigner la mise à pied d'Alguérande. Demain sera un autre jour !

- Tu deviens difficile à suivre, Gander… reconnut la médecin-cheffe du cuirassé de la Flotte terrestre. Je me demande si ce n'est pas sur toi que je devrais préparer un rapport !

- Fais ce que je te dis et tout ira bien ! rugit Gander en quittant la chambre où Alguérande dormait à poings fermés.

* * *

Rouvrant les yeux au cœur du territoire de son ennemi juré, Alguérande sourit.

- Et c'est parti ! Quelgann, guide-moi jusqu'à cette horreur de Poulpe !

Faisant éclater sa bulle de méditation du bout d'un de ses tentacules, Umielron fit tranquillement face à celui qui venait de se matérialiser entre les colonnes antiques de son Sanctuaire sous-marin.

- Encore ? Tu n'apprendras donc jamais ? J'ai mobilisé mes sbires de ton espèce. J'ai trafiqué ton plus proche ami mécanique. J'ai obligé tes propres subordonnés à te gaver de drogues. Qu'espères-tu donc là ?

- Mais, tout ! Tu as voulu m'amoindrir dans mon monde, Umielron, mais je ne perds rien de mes pouvoirs dans ta dimension, que du contraire, et je ne suis pas seul !

- Comment peuvent-ils être là, eux… hoqueta légèrement le Poulpe, mais sans grande inquiétude encore, face aux papillons qu'étaient Talmaïdès et Quelgann le Thanatos. Ces deux ailés étaient déjà là quand j'ai été bien près de couper le fil de vie de ton père et le tien ! Ils ne seront pas plus utiles aujourd'hui que l'autre fois, sinon pour te permettre de revenir encore et encore ! Et, moi, j'ai l'éternité !

Alguérande sourit, paisible au possible.

- Ces papillons m'ont aidé à protéger mon esprit, tu n'as pu le pénétrer, depuis bien plus longtemps que tu ne le crois ! Je n'ai pas compris pour Gander, j'avoue. Mais à Kérotin j'ai laissé Schreiber et Kob faire, ça t'a conforté dans ton contrôle de la situation, de moi… Tu as eu la vision de mes actes qu'on voulait bien te donner, même s'il est vrai qu'en réalité je dors debout la moitié du temps… Mais dans mes rêves, j'ai eu tout mon temps ! Nous sommes là, Umielron ! Nous sommes sept !

Et en plus de Talmaïdès la Carsinoé originelle, de Quelgann le Thanatos, les quatre Dragon de Jura apparurent derrière Alguérande la gueule déjà ouverte prêts à cracher leur feu destructeur.

- Non, tu ne peux ! protesta Umielron en réagissant vraiment violemment au spectacle. Tu n'as pas pu préparer tout cela, je n'ai rien vu !

- J'ai mes amis, moi aussi, et certains ne sont pas corruptibles par tes ondes maléfiques ! aboya Alguérande avant de prendre sa propre apparence de Dragon. Je me suis laissé réduire à l'impuissance par mes propres subordonnés, pour que tu me croies inoffensif, dans mon monde ou dans les dimensions surnaturelles ! J'ai peut-être été goinfré de somnifères à mon propre bord, ici je ne connais aucune entrave. Et je vais te réduire à l'état de tronçons pour une salade de la mer ! conclut le jeune homme par communication télépathique.

Le Poulpe rose s'agita de tous ses tentacules.

- On dirait que dans tout ton beau plan, tu as oublié une chose, Humain !

- Quoi donc ?

- Un Sanctuaire sous-marin ! Et donc si tu me bats, mon énergie ne soutiendra plus les océans qui nous surplombent, créent ce Sanctuaire, et tu mourras noyé !

- Je cours le risque ! La mer d'étoiles est pleine des monstres, mais au moins je vais la débarrasser de l'un d'entre eux !

Et toutes griffes dehors, suivi par les quatre Dragons de Jura et des papillons libérant des salves déchiquetantes de leurs antennes, Alguérande courut sus à Umielron.

* * *

Sortant de mises à jour, ses esprits retrouvés, Gander se retrouva face à une Gléa catastrophée.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Je ne sais pas… On dirait qu'Alguérande est en train de se noyer, ses poumons se remplissent d'eau, pourtant, il n'y a aucun liquide à sa portée !


	17. Chapter 17

**17.**

- Léllanya, écarte-toi de mon fils ! rugit Albator en braquant de son gravity saber l'ancienne Reine Pirate défunte.

- Non. Je suis la seule à pouvoir le sauver. Ce qui m'est arrivé depuis que tu m'as abattue…

- J'ai débarrassé la mer d'étoiles d'une nuisance folle !

- Oui. Et j'ai passé toutes les épreuves des feux de la rédemption pour devenir une Elite. Ma robe et mes ailes blanches ne sont pas des artifices. Ce que l'immondité Humaine que j'ai été a été effacée.

- Comme si tu pouvais bénéficier d'un tel miracle ! Et éloigne-toi d'Algie, Gléa doit intervenir !

- Comment ? En extrayant à la petite cuillère des milliards de mètres cubes de ses poumons ? Umielron utilise son unique recours… Il se noie, et il entraîne Algie avec lui.

- Je t'interdis de l'appeler par son diminutif, tu ne lui as apporté que souffrances !

- Je sais…

Torien, l'incarnation des Arbres de Vie se matérialisa.

- Léllanya dit vrai, aussi inacceptable que cela puisse te paraître, Albator. Elle n'a été que haine et destructions toute sa vie – ça doit te rappeler quelqu'un, même si ce fut une voie qui fut imposée à l'amnésique que tu étais. Mais nous les Grands Sages avons sondé au plus profond du cœur de cette femme. Si sa vie avait été différente, si elle avait connu autre chose que l'école du sadisme de Lothar Grugde, elle aurait pu être différente. Elle le sait, désormais. A elle aussi on a volé sa vie à la base. Elle ne pourra jamais plus protéger son enfant dans une vie Humain, mais bien dans une autre. Et c'est ce qu'elle veut faire !

- Mais pourquoi aurait-elle une seconde chance ? se révolta Albator. Elle m'a violé, elle a torturé notre enfant ! Et je passe sur tous les forfaits que je lui ai vus commettre !

- Parce que les Sages se sont souvenus de l'âme pure un jour venue au monde. Et Léllanya est aujourd'hui la seule chance d'Alguérande !

- Comme s'il allait accepter cette aide ! glapit encore le grand Pirate balafré.

- Oui, c'est bien à Algie de décider…

* * *

- Je refuse ton assistance, Léllanya ! vociféra Alguérande en s'écartant de celle qui avait pourtant créé une sorte de bulle d'air alors que les océans se déversaient dans le Sanctuaire à l'agonie d'Umielron.

- Sans moi, tu ne t'en sortiras pas, insista doucement Léllanya.

- N'importe qui sauf toi ! protesta le jeune homme en ignorant la main tendue. Comme si j'allais jamais te pardonner ce que tu as fait à mon père et à moi ! Comme si je pouvais à nouveau oublier les sévices qui me sont récemment revenus en mémoire…

- Oui, durant sept ans, j'ai fait de ta vie un calvaire sur terre. Je ne peux l'effacer, c'est impossible. Mais je peux veiller sur tes soixante-dix prochaines années.

Alguérande ricana.

- Ah, parce que tu crois qu'avec ma poisse légendaire, j'ai encore autant de temps devant moi ? !

- Et pourquoi pas ? Algie, je ne souhaite pas ton absolution. Je veux juste te sauver, en ce jour, te rendre de façon totalement volontaire à la vie. Ensuite, je ne réapparaîtrai plus jamais, je t'en donne ma parole !

- Et moi, je refuse ton aide ! hurla Alguérande.

- Et si tu l'acceptais pour que tes enfants aient toujours leur papa et Madaryne son mari ?

- N'essaie pas de m'avoir par les sentiments, se défendit encore le jeune homme, mais déjà moins déterminé.

- Laisse-moi faire une seule bonne action dans ma vie éternelle d'Elite dédiée à l'assistance de ceux en détresse, pria Léllanya. Je n'exigerai plus jamais rien de toi !

- Ramène-moi à ma famille, ensuite disparais ! jeta Alguérande.

* * *

Albator tenta d'esquisser un sourire.

- Tu vas arrêter de nous faire de telles peurs, Algie ? On va tous finir avec un pied dans la tombe bien plus tôt que prévu !

- Umielron avait raison : j'ai commis une petite erreur de jugement dans mes dispositions, genre des mètres cubes d'eau de mer !

- Et, il…

- Je l'avais découpé en rondelles, comme prédit. La pression des océans a fini de le réduire en molécules dispersées désormais tout partout. J'ai battu cette monstruosité ! Les entités qu'il avait corrompues de ses ondes maléfiques devraient retrouver leur liberté d'esprit et leur bienveillance… Ça s'est joué à un cheveu, papa, ou une goutte d'eau salée près si tu préfères !

- Je ne veux que te savoir de retour parmi nous ! assura Albator, avec un soulagement infini.

Il marqua une pause.

- Est-ce que tu sais qui t'a vraiment sauvé, Algie ?

- Non, mentit délibérément le jeune homme. Il y avait beaucoup trop d'eau partout. Je suis revenu, c'est tout ce qui importe… Gander ? Est-ce que Toshy… ?

- Les fichiers parasites ont été effacés. Gander a été entièrement rebooté, il va bien ! renseigna Albator. Les cauchemars sont finis, Algie ! Plus personne ne doute de ta santé mentale, tu vas pouvoir reprendre ta mission !

- Je dois d'abord aller voir Terhwine… Rassurer Pouchy.

Cette fois, Albator sourit franchement.

- Vas-y, nous nous ne bougeons pas d'ici !


	18. Chapter 18

**18.**

Avec du soulagement dans ses prunelles azur, Tershwine vit Alguérande venir vers elle, dans cette même chambre où elle avait apaisé son âme en l'aimant de tout son cœur, à peine dix ans plus tôt.

- J'ai fait du mal à Pouchy, gémit la Sorcière à la chevelure de jais. Je ne voulais pas, mais un tel accès de rage m'a pris, je ne me contrôlais plus ! C'est quand j'ai vu son sang couler que je me suis reprise…

- Et tu t'es enfuie !

- Je ne pouvais supporter son regard de chiot battu, sa stupéfaction…

- Le Poulpe ne fera plus aucun mal, assura Alguérande avec un sourire réconfortant.

- Je sais, je ne perçois plus sa présence. Ça a été chaud pour toi, Algie !

- Non, mouillé, rectifia-t-il. Alors, Tershwine, tu ne vas rester terrée ici, quand même ?

- Pouchy ne va plus vouloir de moi, il ne me refera plus jamais confiance !

- Bien sûr que si. Il t'aime. Et si Madaryne et moi avons pu nous réconcilier et nous remarier, crois-moi, Pouch' va te serrer comme un fou dans ses bras !

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oh que oui ! Retournons ensemble à Terra IV, et tu le constateras !

- Merci, Algie. Sans toi, je n'aurais jamais osé y remettre les pieds !

* * *

Cette fois, Pouchy pleurait de bonheur.

- J'ai bien cru qu'Umielron nous avait séparés !

- C'est comme si mon esprit partait à la dérive, il m'a envoyé des visions de puissance, de pouvoir aussi, j'en ai eu le vertige. Je savais que c'était le mal mais j'étais si irrésistiblement attirée ! Aussi, quand tu as voulu me retenir alors que j'avais envie de répondre à son appel… Je t'ai fait souffrir, mon Pouchy !

- Moins que par le fait que je craignais de ne jamais te revoir. Alguérande était heureusement là !

- Comme nous le sommes toujours les uns pour les autres, sourit le jeune homme à la crinière fauve. Pouchy, on peut faire quelques pas, j'aurais à te parler !

- Et je sais déjà de quoi, mon pauvre Algie…

Alguérande et Pouchy s'étaient dirigés vers la rivière la plus proche de la demeure du jeune Gardien du Sanctuaire de Terra IV, s'étaient assis sur un tronc de bois flotté échoué sur la rive.

- Les Élites sont bien des êtres supérieurs, on pourrait les comparer aux anges de certaines mythologies. Elles ont pour mission d'empêcher que d'autres âmes pures ne passent trop tôt dans l'au-delà.

- Léllanya est tout sauf une angelote, et je ne suis moi-même pas tout à fait, ma part d'ombre est même plus que conséquente ! Pouchy, comment cette créature monstrueuse a-t-elle eu droit à cette rédemption ? Elle nous a martyrisés, mon père et moi, et moi elle a été jusqu'à me livrer à ses orgies ! Elle n'a fait que commettre ou fait commettre des crimes sur nous ! Et quand elle a compris que je ne lui succèderais jamais, elle n'a plus entendu que me faire mourir de faim et sous ses coups ! Qu'y a-t-il à rattraper chez cette créature ? !

- Je suis désolé, mon pauvre Algie… Je ne sais quoi dire. Mais tu as aussi entendu Torien : la vie de crimes de Léllanya n'était pas non plus celle qu'elle aurait dû avoir ! Et elle vient de te sauver la vie.

- Si elle croit que je vais la remercier, elle peut se brosser !

- Une Élite n'attend rien. Ses actions sont entièrement désintéressées.

- Ah oui, et pourquoi justement Léllanya alors ? continua se pester Alguérande. Il n'y avait personne d'autre de disponible ou quoi ?

- Léllanya l'a demandé, intervint Torien. Elle tient tellement à se racheter !

- Jamais, hurla Alguérande qui avait bondi sur ses pieds. Elle a ruiné deux vies, entre autres, je n'ai connu que les sévices de sa part, les pires… Elle me donne juste envie de vomir, et si elle n'était déjà morte… Vos Sages ont un déplorable sens de l'humour. Ils n'ont pas intérêt à me tomber sous la patte ! Je n'ai vraiment plus rien à faire ici. J'en ai par-dessus la tête de ces histoires surnaturelles. Je retourne sur mon _Pharaon_, et si Gander voulait encore me le reprendre, je me battrais bec et ongles, ça me changerait les idées et me distrairait même !

- A bientôt, fit Pouchy.

- Non, je ne pense pas. Je ne veux plus, siffla Alguérande avant de disparaître.


	19. Chapter 19

**19.**

Pas à l'aise depuis quelques jours, Gander avait fini par se rendre au Mess des Officiers bien avant l'arrivée de son commandant pour le petit déjeuner, afin d'être certain de ne pas le louper.

De fait, il savourait lentement un mug de café quand Alguérande apparut, la veste d'uniforme encore ouverte, le ceinturon de son arme de service à la main et qu'il posa sur le dossier d'un fauteuil tandis que trois marmitons venaient lui servir ses boissons alors qu'il se servait des mets chauds aux coffrets dont les cloches les gardaient à bonne température.

Le jeune homme prit place à la table, mais de l'autre côté, une bonne distance entre son second et lui.

Le Mécanoïde passa la langue sur ses lèvres.

- Je ne puis rien te dire de plus que « je suis désolé, Algie ! ». Cela n'effacera pas le mal que je t'ai fait en mettant en doute ta raison mentale et tes capacités à mener le _Pharaon_… Je dois pourtant le répéter une fois de plus en ce jour, commandant !

Alguérande vida sa première assiette chaude, avant de demander les toasts moelleux et le plateau à étages des confitures, marmelades et autres fromages sucrés. Il leva alors ses prunelles grises étonnamment sereines sur son second.

- Je ne t'en veux nullement, Gander ! fit-il avec un sincère étonnement. Sinon, crois-moi, tu m'aurais entendu, même sortant à peine du cirage des calmants de Gléa ! Sinon, crois-moi aussi, c'est moi qui aurait fait rapport pour que, au moins, un blâme te soit infligé ou qu'une note soit inscrite dans tes états de services ! Gander, nous avons repris notre vol et la mission pour veiller à la sécurité de tous ceux naviguant dans la mer d'étoiles, pour les protéger de monstres comme Umielron !

- Mais, c'est à peine si tu me parles, en-dehors du service justement ! se récria le Mécanoïde. Nous n'avons plus nos échanges privilégiés, notre complicité, et je le comprends, mais j'aurais voulu savoir combien de temps tu allais me battre froid ainsi ? J'ai une patience infinie, j'ai trois cœurs d'énergie, mais ils saignent malgré tout ! Quand passeras-tu l'éponge, Algie ?

- Je viens de te répéter que je n'avais rien à effacer. C'était ta propre programmation qui te trompait, il t'était impossible pour toi de savoir que l'on avait corrompu tes fichiers. Et mes propres propos étaient préoccupants en effet quant à mon sens des réalités au vu des enregistrements de Kérotin. Ce n'est pas toi qui me fais demeurer dans ma coquille.

- Ah, je crois que j'aurais préféré, murmura Gander. C'est donc… Elle ?

Alguérande reposa violemment ses couverts.

- Comme si, sans vouloir t'offenser, sa copie Mécanoïde pour me faire perdre tous mes moyens, n'avait pas suffi par le passé ! Et la revoilà, immortelle, bénie, récompensée de toutes les tortures infligées… Le surnaturel me dégoûte avec ses règles alambiquées ! Tout comme Elle, je n'attendais aucun remerciement pour mes combats gagnés - c'était tout le temps pour sauver mes propres miches ! – mais de là à ce qu'une telle perspective d'horreur me soit imposée, jusqu'à mon dernier souffle, c'est plus que je ne peux en supporter. Je ne sais pas comment je vais m'en sortir, Gander. Aussi, à côté d'Elle, ton involontaire participation aux plans de Schreiber et de Kob, sont de la roupie de sansonnet !

- Intéressante expression Humaine. Je l'enregistre dans mon programme d'apprentissage, si ça ne te gêne pas ?

- Fais comme tu l'entends, Gander…

- Où vas-tu ? interrogea le Mécanoïde alors que le jeune homme, au teint mêlant le blême au vert s'était levé.

- Vomir ! souffla Alguérande en se précipitant vers les toilettes les plus proches.

* * *

Warius prit le verre de red bourbon que son ami borgne et balafré venait à nouveau de lui remplir.

- A ce rythme-là, nous aurons vidé tes réserves sous peu !

- Ce qui fera envisager une agréable halte pour ravitailler ! Merci d'avoir été là, en ces moments, une fois de plus, Warius !

- Mais, je n'ai rien fait !

- Tu étais là. Comme tu l'avais dit, c'était important pour Alguérande et moi !

- Le petit commence à refaire surface ?

- Presque à tous points de vue, répondit Albator dont la mine demeurait préoccupée. Et bien sûr, parce qu'il n'en pipe pas un mot, je sais qu'il sait qui l'a ramené des océans du Poulpe ! Il aurait préféré n'importe qui, sauf Elle !

- Normal, non ? remarqua l'ancien colonel de la Flotte de la République Indépendante. D'ailleurs, c'est bien parce que tu n'en parles pas non plus que je te devine ébranlé par le retour de ce fantôme éternel !

- Non, pas tant que ça. Elle n'a fait que se servir de mon corps, peu de temps, alors qu'Algie fut son souffre-douleur durant trop d'années ! Il n'a reçu que le pire et l'inimaginable d'Elle. Et maintenant, elle volète comme une fleur dans la brise pour venir lui sauver la vie… Algie ne doit absolument plus savoir où il en est !

- Quelles sont les intentions du gamin ?

- Il se focalise sur son boulot. Il s'occupe l'esprit et maintenant c'est lui qui demande à sa médecin-cheffe de lui procurer de quoi dormir des nuits complètes.

- Il va se ressaisir ?

- Toujours ! Il n'y a pas d'autre moyen de fonctionner ! En tout cas, s'il y en a, je ne les connais pas, et je ne peux aider Algie. Et toi ?

- Comme toi, Albator… Et je dois rentrer chez moi avant d'avoir fini tes bouteilles de red bourbon !

- A ta guise, Warius. Je sais qu'on se croisera à nouveau sous peu !

- Mais, je l'espère bien, vieux Pirate !

- Avec plaisir, vieux Militaire !

Et les deux « vieux » amis, choquèrent leurs verres.

* * *

Torien sursauta alors qu'Alguérande s'était manifesté directement sous le dôme vitrail de sa demeure non loin de l'Arbre de Vie.

- Algie ?

- Mène-moi à Léllanya, j'ai à lui parler ! intima le jeune homme.

- Mais…

- Elle est, Elle aussi, un monstre de la mer d'étoiles. J'ai à clarifier les choses avec Elle !

- Tu vas pouvoir supporter la confrontation ?

- Il le faudra bien ! rugit Alguérande, poings serrés, déterminé, prêt autant qu'il pouvait l'être à une inhumaine rencontre.


	20. Chapter 20

**20.**

Warius leva un sourcil surpris.

- Pourquoi tu farfouilles dans ton absence de dressing, Albator ?

- J'aimerais savoir pourquoi une de mes tenues n'est plus là !

Warius leva comiquement les mains.

- Pas moi ! Qui voudrait s'attifer comme toi ?

- Une seule personne, je le crains…

- Oui, moi aussi…

Toshiro et Clio ayant annoncé d'une seule voix un pic d'énergie dans la salle du Grand Ordinateur, Albator et Warius s'y étaient précipités, découvrant Torien qui venait de s'y matérialiser, Alguérande inanimé et ruisselant de sang entre les bras.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Comment s'est passée la rencontre ?

- Au mieux, et au pire, souffla l'incarnation des Arbres de Vies.

_ Assise sur un rocher au pied d'une cascade, telle une sirène antique, Léllanya réagit au frémissement surnaturel à quelques pas de son jardin secret._

_ - Albator !_

_ Fronçant les sourcils, l'Elite observa plus attentivement l'apparition : effectivement de noire vêtue, une tête de mort marquant sa poitrine, mais le long manteau de suie doublé d'écarlate n'étant pas familier au capitaine de l'Arcadia._

_ - Alguérande…_

_ - Bien vu, la vieille !_

_ - Alguérande, tu es venu…_

_ - Je suis venu en finir avec toi !_

_ Ayant juste pivoté sur son rocher, Léllanya ne bougea pas plus, sans aucun mouvement d'agression ou de défense, ses ailes de plumes juste agitée par le vent léger du lieu._

_ - Tu as tellement raison, tu en as tellement le droit ! Je t'ai mis au monde pour un plan qui n'aurait jamais pu fonctionner… Et je te l'ai fait payer au prix de ton innocence, de ta vie, si Khell ne s'était pas interposé, encore et encore. Oui, je me suis amusée de toi, à un point, Algie ! Je t'ai privé de tout et te voir souffrir fut une jouissance infinie !_

_ - Des poncifs. Je n'en ignore rien, j'étais là !_

_ - Et je n'ai fait que répéter le schéma imposé par Lothar Grudge, depuis le jour où ce Roi des Pirates a jeté son dévolu sur la fillette de cinq ans que j'étais. Je n'ai pas résisté, j'ai fait tout ce qu'il a voulu. Il a été le père de plusieurs de mes enfants avant que je ne fasse une fixation sur le capitaine de l'Arcadia ! Mais aucun de ces petits n'a vécu, je me faisais tant horreur que c'est là que j'ai commencé à tous les « faire passer ». Je t'ai voulu, toi, au départ, mais là encore mes intentions étaient mauvaises, et pires encore mes méthodes pour obtenir la semence de ton père. Ensuite, je n'ai pas à le dire… Les Sages se sont rappelés de la fillette, j'ai passé toutes les épreuves, j'ai été purifiée, mais cela n'effacera jamais mes actes, ceux qui en ont souffert, leurs conséquences. Aussi, bien que je sois désormais une Elite, tu peux me balayer, je ne te résisterai pas !_

_ - Il ne manquerait plus que ça ! aboya Alguérande, le regard fulminant, auréolé d'une énergie noire et lumineuse à la fois, de feu et de sang !_

_ - Non, tu ne le feras pas._

_ - Ah oui, et pourquoi ? hurla le jeune homme en perdant tout contrôle, libérant des vagues d'énergie autour de lui._

_ - Parce que je demeure celle qui t'a donné le jour. Peut-être pourrai-je t'expliquer un jour de qui tu tiens la bonté et la pureté de ton cœur… Mais pas aujourd'hui. Tu es si malheureux, ton cœur est brisé, je le perçois parfaitement ! Et je suis la cause unique de ta détresse et de toutes les rages et pleurs qui ont un jour fait de toi Le Créateur ! Il ne s'agit pas que de ma rédemption, Alguérande, mais de la tienne aussi car tu es si écorché vif…_

_ - Et là c'est moi qui vais te dépecer ! s'égosilla le jeune homme en s'apprêtant à projeter toute son énergie en une sphère monstrueuse sur l'Elite._

_ Mais venue de derrière lui, une frappe lui traversa le flanc droit, diffusant des ondes d'insoutenables douleurs dans tout son corps et il s'écroula._

- Là, j'ai dû l'arrêter, expliqua Torien. Il faudra une autre explication, d'autres rencontres. Ce qu'est devenue Léllanya est vraiment très compliqué, et il est normal que les Humains que vous êtes vous révoltiez… Mais j'ai à conserver l'équilibre. Et c'est ce que j'ai fait en stoppant Alguérande. Il se réveillera juste avec un bon mal de tête et les muscles ankylosés, je ne lui ai fait aucune autre blessure !

- Et, quand, le prochain affrontement ? souffla Warius.

- Pas pour tout de suite. Alguérande a grand besoin de repos, auprès des siens. Je te rends ton fils, Albator, prends-en grand soin.

- Laisse-moi deviner : d'autres épreuves, pires, l'attendent ?

- Oui.

- Torien, je te hais, conclut Albator en recevant contre lui son fils complètement inconscient. Ne reviens pas avant longtemps !

- Si, je serai là sous peu, prédit Torien avant de disparaître !


	21. Chapter 21

**21.**

- Je te croyais reparti, Warius…

- Pas en ces circonstances. Algie ?

Albator caressa doucement le front de son fils à la crinière fauve, sans connaissance dans le lit, paisible, mais à l'épiderme froid, les constantes vitales aux limites de la vie, ne respirant que grâce au tube dans la gorge.

- Il y est retourné, Warius !

- Que veux-tu dire ? Non, pas… ? !

- Si, il est à nouveau face à Léllanya !

- Et s'il est devant cette folle, toi et moi serons de coeur avec lui ! assura Warius en s'asseyant de l'autre côté du lit.

* * *

Léllanya leva les yeux sur Alguérande revenu devant elle, dans la prairie qui s'étendait à perte de vue autour d'eux.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ton retour…

- Oui, et Torien n'a plus intérêt à se mêler de nos échanges en m'attaquant en traître ! Cette fois, c'est moi qui le ratatinerai en premier !

- Tu peux me frapper, Algie, je n'ai pas le pouvoir de me défendre. Ce qui explique que ton ami s'en soit pris à toi, j'en suis désolée.

- A d'autres, siffla le jeune homme toujours aussi remonté ! Je suis venu une dernière fois afin de mettre les choses au point…

- Je t'écoute.

- Ne t'approche plus jamais d'aucun de nous ! aboya Alguérande, les prunelles grises fulminantes. On n'a jamais eu besoin de toi et je ne veux pas de ton influence néfaste sur un des miens. Ne t'avise jamais d'approcher un de mes enfants, car là sur ma vie, je t'atomise et tant pis si je me mets toutes les Élites à dos !

- Nous n'avons pas à nous soutenir mutuellement. Nous avons chacun notre libre arbitre et à nous de nous débrouiller. Je suis peut-être morte il y a vingt ans, je suis relativement neuve dans cette fonction !

- Les errances de ta mort ne m'intéressent pas, gronda le jeune homme. Tu n'aurais jamais dû te manifester à nouveau, c'est tout ce que j'en retiens. Et je veux être le seul à en pâtir. Mes enfants n'ont rien à savoir de la machine de mort que tu as toujours été !

- Mais je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de…

- Je l'espère bien ! Tu n'as jamais eu que le droit de disposer de ma vie, et tu ne t'es pas privée de la saccager ! Moi, j'ai eu besoin de ces vingt années pour enterrer ce passé, qui ne m'était que trop souvent remis en mémoire. Mais, c'est fini ! Je ne le laisserai plus jamais parasiter mes émotions, pas plus que je ne me rendrai malade aux souvenirs de tout ce que tu m'as infligé. Je vais te reléguer dans l'oubli et ce sera le mieux pour tout le monde !

- Comment ne pas qu'être d'accord avec tous tes reproches ? Je t'ai malmené, brisé, méprisé. La folle que j'étais n'avait pas une once d'instinct maternel, tu ne servais que mes ambitions et ton cœur était bien trop pur pour les contenter. Je peux dès lors être très fière de l'homme que tu es devenu, de la famille que tu as fondée.

- Silence ! De quel droit oses-tu parler de mon évolution ? Elle n'a pu avoir lieu que délivré de toi ! Tu es le pire des monstres qui soit et jamais cela ne changera !

Grimaçant, Alguérande porta la main à son flanc droit, la ramenant pleine de sang.

- Torien ne m'a pas loupé… Heureusement qu'il est sensé être mon allié, que ne m'aurait-il pas fait s'il avait été mon ennemi ! ?

- Sa frappe a été irréfléchie. Il n'a pas eu le temps de la mesurer… Il a eu tellement peur pour moi !

Alguérande ricana.

- Peur pour toi ? Toi qui as provoqué des massacres et fais régner la terreur à travers les univers ? C'est vraiment le monde à l'envers ! Heureusement que dans ma réalité Torien m'a envoyé direct au tapis car là je ne serais pas loin de sombrer complètement dans la folie !

Alguérande vacilla avant de tomber à genoux.

- J'ai l'impression que Torien m'a blessé bien plus grièvement que je ne le pensais… souffla-t-il.

Comme lorsqu'il avait manqué se noyer au Sanctuaire du Poulpe, il avait la sensation que ses poumons étaient écrasés par l'eau qui y rentrait, sauf que là il devait plutôt s'agir de sang !

- Tes amis vont bien s'occuper de toi. Tu vas avoir le temps de te remettre. En fait, cette blessure tombe bien car tu as grand besoin de repos après ces affrontements de longue haleine contre Umielron et avoir dû te battre contre tes propres second et médecin-cheffe.

- Je t'interdis d'émettre la moindre opinion, murmura Alguérande. Ma vie ne regarde que moi. Ne t'en mêle plus jamais ! Je te chasse à jamais de ma mémoire, toi et tout ce que m'as fait endurer, il n'y a qu'ainsi que je peux trouver la paix.

- Bien, je ferai comme tu veux, céda-t-elle alors qu'il s'effondrait complètement dans l'herbe.


	22. Chapter 22

**22.**

Pouchy jeta un regard noir à Torien.

- Tu étais obligé de blesser si gravement Alguérande ?

- Je n'avais pas le choix : il allait tuer une innocente !

- Léllanya est tout sauf une innocente, glapit le paisible Pouchy. Tu as failli tuer mon frère !

- Je l'ai ramené à temps aux siens. Ils le soignent. Sa vie n'est plus en danger.

- Parce que tu crois que ça va me rassurer ? Léllanya a toujours été une ordure de première, vitupéra un Pouchy remonté au possible.

- Son passé a été effacé. Elle est une Elite, c'est la seule chose qui compte aujourd'hui. Alguérande aura à l'accepter.

- Je crois que je comprends pourquoi Algie te déteste parfois… maugréa encore Pouchy alors que Terswhine lui caressait les épaules pour tenter de l'apaiser. Comment serait-il humainement possible de supporter qu'une monstruosité…

- Ça va, Pouchy, personne ne l'ignore, coupa un peu sèchement la projection physique de l'Arbre de Vie. Les Sages en ont décidé autrement. Et depuis qu'elle est une Elite, Léllanya est déjà venue en aide à de nombreuses personnes, et elle vient de sauver la vie d'Alguérande !

- Et alors ? continua de s'insurger Pouchy. Ce qu'elle lui a fait, tout…

- Cette discussion-là a déjà eu lieu. Rien n'effacera les sept premières années de vie d'Algie, bien sûr. Mais la donne a changé.

- Tu as cruellement frappé mon aîné, gémit le jeune homme blond. Comment as-tu pu faire cela à l'un de tes meilleurs amis ?

- Mes ordres viennent de très haut, Pouch'. Je devais le faire, quoi qu'il m'en coûte. Je voulais juste le neutraliser, par le blesser aussi fort !

- Ce qui ne change rien au résultat !

Torien leva les bras au ciel.

- Mais quelle famille, quel caractère !

* * *

Warius avait ouvert une nouvelle bouteille de red bourbon quand son ami borgne et balafré rentra dans son appartement du château arrière.

- A ta mine, je devine que tu en as bien besoin ! Comment va Algie ?

- Doc Surlis le garde endormi et sous assistance respiratoire pour soulager ses poumons lésés par l'eau puis par le sang sans compter les dégâts causés par l'énergie de Torien.

- Décidément, maintenant que Gander voudrait son capitaine en pleine forme, c'est nous qui le faisons dormir !

- Tu te trouves drôle ? grinça Albator.

- Désolé, ce n'était bien évidemment pas mon intention. J'ai vu Surlis ce matin. Alguérande devrait avoir bien récupéré pour notre arrivée à la station spatiale PolyArts où se trouve sa petite famille.

De la tête, Albator approuva.

- Mon Doc et Gléa ont rendu un nouveau rapport, commun, à la hiérarchie de la Flotte terrestre. Même sans la blessure infligée par Torien, Algie dispose de plusieurs semaines de repos complet pour se remettre des derniers événements. Il a manqué mourir deux fois, en moins de vingt-quatre heures ! Même toi et moi, ça nous ébranlerait après tout ce que nous avons déjà aussi enduré dans la vie !

Warius fit la grimace.

- Comme si la noyade et la brûlure de Torien étaient ce qui le traumatise le plus… remarqua-t-il. Il a voulu t'épargner toi aussi en ne disant pas qui l'avait sauvé des océans, mais pour lui cela demeure une terrible épreuve, une effroyable désillusion ! Quelque part, les entités surnaturelles le trahissent en ramenant Léllanya – et non une copie Mécanoïde – et en lui donnant tous les pouvoirs !

- Oui, elle est récompensée pour toutes les horreurs accomplies. Et c'est encore Algie qui en paie les pots cassés ! se récria Albator.

Il serra les poings.

- Je donnerais cher pour savoir ce qu'ils se sont dits… A chaque entrevue, Alguérande en ressort un peu plus démoli, avec la résurgence de tous ses démons !

- J'imagine qu'Algie lui aura craché toute sa révolte au visage, hasarda Warius sur un ton plutôt convaincu.

- Je le vois bien ainsi aussi, admit Albator. C'est ce que j'aurais fait si j'avais eu droit à la parole !

- C'est vrai que Léllanya ne t'a pas épargné non plus, se souvint Warius. Je n'ose envisager dans quels états, Algie et toi vous vous trouvez…

- J'ai à tenir bon, pour Algie. Il va avoir besoin de toute la famille autour de lui. Il est quasiment au bord de la dépression !

- On le serait à moins avec autant d'événements en si peu de temps ! Je ne peux plus rester longtemps, s'excusa ensuite Warius. Tu me tiendras au courant ?

- Oui. Et c'est Alguérande lui-même qui te donnera des nouvelles quand il ira mieux.

- Merci, Albator.

Et pour tenter de se réconforter, les deux amis trinquèrent sans aucune joie.


	23. Chapter 23

**23.**

Des mains, Alveyron retint Oralys qui s'était précipité en trottinant vers leur père.

- Papa souffre, au corps et au cœur. Doucement, tu pourrais lui faire mal !

- Mady, tu leur as dit ? souffla Alguérande, sa chaise roulante poussée par son père vu son état de faiblesse générale.

- Non… Mais tu sais que lorsqu'il le faut, Alveyron est intuitif !

- Il ne le doit pas… Je ne veux pas qu'il ressente…

- Je crois que c'est un peu tard, mon bel amour, remarqua Madaryne en lui caressant tendrement les joues, les embrassant. Et, même s'il ne le devinait pas, Alveyron est en âge de comprendre ce qu'il voit. Tu es mal !

- Vous êtes là, mes bonheurs ! Je ne demande rien de plus. Les jumelles ?

- Elles pètent de forme toute la journée ! lança Alveyron avant que sa mère ne puisse répondre.

- Je suppose que tu voulais dire qu'elles pètent la forme, rectifia Alguérande en étreignant l'aîné de ses enfants qui avait grimpé sur ses genoux pour un long câlin.

- Les deux ! Les bébés, ça pue !

- Tu as été un bébé.

- Quoi, moi aussi… ?

- Tu as été aussi merveilleux que tes cadets. Et tu deviens un petit homme. Tu es magnifique, Alveyron !

- Tu vas venir jouer avec moi, mon papa ?

- Pas aujourd'hui. Dès que possible, promis !

- Je t'attends, mon papa !

Alguérande fit ensuite les yeux doux à Oralys qui gazouillait entre ses bras.

- A bientôt, mes grands amours.

Madaryne se glissa auprès de son beau-père.

- Je prends le relai. Je l'amène à notre appartement. Merci.

- Il a encore besoin d'un suivi de soins quotidien. L'infirmier passera tout à l'heure chez vous.

- A ce soir, Albator !

* * *

En milieu d'après-midi, Madaryne était néanmoins venue s'annoncer à l'appartement de son beau-père.

- Alguérande dort. Et tu imagines aisément qu'il y a des choses que je ne peux dire devant lui, pas plus que je n'avais sans doute pas envie d'entendre via une communication à distance !

- Je crains de ne pas pouvoir beaucoup te rassurer, reconnut Albator.

- Mais, Algie a quand même bien mis les choses au clair, avec cette frappadingue ? insista la jeune femme.

- C'est ce qu'il m'a assuré. En revanche, est-ce que Léllanya l'a écoute, c'est une autre paire de manches !

- Cette femme est au-delà du raisonnable, maugréa Madaryne. Elle n'en fera jamais qu'à sa tête. D'ailleurs, sa copie Mécanoïde n'avait pas hésité à approcher Alveyron !

- Je me souviens, effectivement.

Madaryne reposa sur la table devant elle le thé glacé auquel elle n'avait pas touché.

- En quoi donc cette folle furieuse s'est-elle changée ?

- De façon totalement inconcevable et imméritée, en créature du Bien, si on en croit Torien…

- Ce Torien a failli tuer mon mari, je ne prendrai pas ses propos pour argent comptant ! glapit Madaryne. Algie n'a d'ailleurs jamais songé qu'il l'attaquerait en traître !

- L'apparence de Léllanya, sa façon de parler… Elle veut nous convaincre qu'elle a été transformée, poursuivit Albator, songeur.

- Oui, qu'en penses-tu ? insista sa belle-fille.

- Je ne sais pas… L'être qu'elle a été n'avait rien d'humain… Là, elle est devenue d'une autre essence. Peut-être que ces fameux Sages ont chassé toute noirceur de son cœur et de son âme… Mais Alguérande et moi ne sommes pas près d'y croire ! Léllanya aura à le prouve en ne nous approchant plus jamais, comme Algie le lui a ordonné ! Ce n'est qu'ainsi qu'elle pourra le libérer de ses souvenirs et qu'il l'oubliera définitivement !

- Je ne peux rien souhaiter de mieux pour lui, et pour toi ! assura Madaryne.

* * *

Revenue à son appartement, Madaryne trouva Alveyron bien réveillé, le seul à avoir de fait quitté le pays des songes.

- Tu veux ton goûter, mon grand cœur ?

- Oh oui, j'ai faim ! sourit le garçonnet aux prunelles d'émeraude.

- La pâte à crêpes a bien reposé, je vais pouvoir les faire sauter. Sors deux assiettes, le choco, les confitures et le sucre, on va manger dans la cuisine ! Je te sers ton lait puis je m'occupe des crêpes !

- Chouette.

Alveyron mit la table et s'assit quand son verre de lait fut rempli.

Et tandis que sa mère s'activait devant la cuisinière, il sourit et agita la main à l'adresse de la silhouette diaphane de Léllanya à quelques pas de lui, et qu'il était le seul à pouvoir voir.

FIN


End file.
